Trapped! Audience Participation!
by Abbie8290
Summary: The Mew Team is trapped in a deserted mansion with the aliens. If things couldn't get any worse people start being murdered! Who will survive this horror story? That up to you! Vote in your reviews for the character you want to die in the next chapter!
1. The Message

OMG OMG OMG! What's this? Another Tokyo Mew Mew story! Why yes it is! What's different about this one? It's Horror! w/ some comedy! Yep yep ^^ Who will survive this Horrific tale? When the mews and Aliens are thrown together in what seems like a death house? Will they become friends and work together? Or will they grow to hate each other even more? You have to read to see! And if u didnt read the info after every chapter yall can vote who yall want to be killed in the next chapter! Isn't that great? The readers have the pow-wah! Well lets begin!

Chapter 1: The Message

It was a slow day at the Cafe. The weather in Tokyo called for bad weather all throughout the weekend. Ichigo stared out the window and frowned at the darkened sky.

"Great!" She mumbled under her breath.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"Me and Masaya was supposed to have a picnic, but with this weather," She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Lettuce said seeing her friend's sadness, "Maybe you two could do something else together?"

"Wait," Mint spoke, "You're still going out with Masaya? I thought you didn't like him anymore?"

"I said, I think we're growing apart," Ichigo corrected, "But this weekend he was supposed to prove to me that we should stay together."

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder ripped through the room. I flash of lightning lit the sky and the Cafe was engulfed in darkness. Light rain could be heard hitting the roof of the cafe.

"What happened na no da?" Pudding called, fear in her voice. I few murmurs came from the few customers that were present in the cafe. Some of them got up to leave.

"I think the power went out," Ryou called, "Keiichiro just left to go fix it, don't worry."

"I don't like the dark," Pudding squeaked. She grabbed the nearest person next to here for dear life.

Soon the lights flickered, then came back on completely.

"Good," Mint commented, "Kiiechiro must' have fixed the power." She turned to see Pudding clinging to Zakuro. Pudding opened her eyes and saw who she had been hanging onto. She quickly let go.

"Oh...uh sorry na no da" she stammered. Zakuro smiled and nodded.

"Hey look at this!" Ichigo called. There was a piece of paper stuck to the outside of the window she had been looking out of earlier. "This wasn't here earlier." Ichigo whispered, confused. Everyone crowded around the window to read the note. The ink from the words was streaming down the paper due to the rain but the girls made out the message.

Mew Aqua

Frankish Mansion

"What does it mean na no da?" Pudding asked. Mint rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously there is gonna be Mew Aqua at Frankish Mansion," Mint replied.

"But who would know of Mew Aqua to put this here?" Lettuce asked.

"And just where is Frankish Mansion?" Ichigo added.

"And do we actually trust this?" Zakuro pondered. They all looked to Ryou, waiting for an answer. He thought for awhile.

"Okay," he finally said, "We check this out, but something seems fishy, so me and Kiiechiro are going to come with yall." The girls nodded. "Okay, lets close this place up and head over there."

&&!&&

"Pai, what's wrong with your computer!" Taruto called from the main room. Pai dropped his book. Those were three words he never wanted to hear in one sentence. 'wrong', 'computer', and 'your'.

Pai quickly teleported to the main room. "What did you do, Taruto!" Pai hissed. Taruto quickly stepped back, folding his arms angrily at Pai's accusation.

"I didn't do anything!" Taruto mumbled, "You're computer screen is stuck on this thing!" Pai looked up at the screen. There was a message on it.

Mew Aqua

Frankish Mansion

Pai tried to clear the screen but the message remained. He eyed the computer. "Frankish Mansion," he read, "Is that a place?" He looked to Taruto who's only reply was a shrug. Pai rolled his eyes, "Get Kisshu, we need to find this Frankish Mansion, especially if there is Mew Aqua there."

&&!&&

The Mew team stared at what was Frankish Mansion. It was a huge mansion but it was located on a deserted side of Tokyo. There was literally no life for miles.

"This place is creepy," Mint pointed out, "We're supposed to believe that the Mew Aqua is in there?"

"Well if it is, then we know why we couldn't find it," Ryou responded, "Well lets go." He started walking towards the door. Kiiechiro and the girls followed. They all walked into the building. The door closed behind them.

"Hey," Ichigo called, tugging on the door, "It's locked now." Suddenly they all heard creaking coming from the the second floor in the mansion.

"Something else is here," Zakuro whispered. All the girls got into battle stances. Nothing came. The looked around the room.

"I guess it was nothing-" Ichigo started, when suddenly someone came crashing down the stairs. All the girls screamed. The figure stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked up.

"Taruto na no da!" Pudding called. She ran to his aid, "Are you okay, Taru Taru na no da?" Pai and Kisshu appeared in front of the group.

"Ugh, way to go Taruto," Kisshu teased, "You totally gave us away!" Ryou glared at the aliens.

"Why are you three here?" He spat. Pai was the one who acknowledged him.

"Obviously for the same reason you are," he said, anger in his voice.

"Ichigo, there you are!" A voice called. Everyone turned, shocked, to see Masaya standing in the doorway of another room. He stared at everyone else just as confused.

"Masaya!" Ichigo called, "What...what are you doing here!"

"What do you mean?" he answered, "You left a note on my window to meet you here." Ichigo looked to Ryou, who then looked to Pai.

"I don't think there's any Mew Aqua here," Ryou announced slowly.

"Which means whoever left these notes," Pai continued.

"Set us all up!" Ichigo finished, "AND THE DOOR IS LOCKED!"

"Ichigo calm down!" Kisshu spoke up, smiling at her reaction. "Pai can blast right through that door if need be," he looked to Pai.

"Step back," Pai said, "Kuu Rai Sen!" Pai yelled throwing his wind attack towards the door. It collided with the door and everyone ducked at the crash. The all looked back but when the cloud of wind had dispersed the door was still up. "Impossible!" Pai whispered. Kisshu looked at him.

"Are you losing your mojo or something?" Pai shot Kisshu a death glare.

"Mews, you give it a try," Ryou suggested. He smirked at the chance to show Pai up. The Mews nodded and all transformed except Ichigo. Lettuce turned to her.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce turned and saw that Ichigo's eyes were locked on Masaya. "Ichigo, maybe after this you should tell him."

"But what if he doesn't accept it?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, this is who you are,"Lettuce reminded her, "And if he can't accept it then he's proven to you yall aren't meant to be together." Ichigo looked at Mew Lettuce, smiled, and nodded.

"Mew Mew Strawberry," She called out, "Metamorphosis!" When the light disappeared Mew Ichigo stood confidently. Masaya stared at her shocked. "Okay girls, let's do this!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

All their attacks merged as one and hit the door directly. They all flew back from the impact. Ichigo was the first to look up and see the door still standing. Masaya ran behind her.

"Ichigo are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied softly, "But now what?"

well thats the first chapter! Review review! and remember in your review you gotta tell me who you want to die first? Its your choice! IF I dont get any im gonna have to chose myself! Mwahaha!

Who's alive: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, Ryou, Kiiechiro, and Masaya.

Who's dead: No one yet XD

So go ahead and vote! Also the people who stay the longest will develop relationships and such later on so yeah ^^


	2. The Kiss of Death

Hey everyone thanks for all your votes/reviews! Well it was pretty clear who everyone wanted gone this chapter so lets begin! And for you newcomers you'll be able to vote in the review for this chapter who you want to die in the next chapter! Well let's do this! ^^

Chapter 2: The Kiss of Death

The girls all looked to Ryou, for the answer to Ichigo's question. 'What now?' Ryou thought hard and finally spoke.

"Okay, there has to be a way out of here," He stated, "We just gotta find it!" He looked to Pai, "How many floors does this place have?"

"Three," Pai answered, his arms crossed. He didn't like this situation and he definitely didn't like that Ryou had seemed to take the role of the leader.

"Four, if you count the attic," Kisshu added, "There's also a basement." Ryou thought.

"Okay quickest way to do this is to split up and search for an exit, whether it be an open window or something."

"What na no da!" Pudding called, "You want us to split up? Don't you watch the movies? If we split up we'll all start dying na no da!"

"Pudding this isn't a horror movie," Lettuce said softly trying to calm down the frantic girl, "That won't happen."

"Ugh, you're such a baby," Taruto mumbled. Pudding looked at him with sad eyes. His widened and he looked away.

"Hey, leave her alone you twerp," Mint called, "We all gotta work together to get out of this."

"Okay," Ryou spoke up, "So we're splitting up! Mews you can use your pendants to communicate and you can also reach me since I have Masha," Ryou pulled the fluffy puff out of his pocket. "Okay, Mint and Zakuro, you two look on the third floor, Lettuce, you take the second, Ichigo, Masaya, and Kisshu, you three look in the basement, Pudding and Taruto, you two take the Attic!" He turned to Pai and glared. "You, me, and Keiichiro will stay on the first floor."

Pai furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Ryou had set this up to keep an eye on him, and there was no way he would be trapped in a house with blondie as his partner. Everyone started towards their assigned places. Lettuce looked back and saw Pai's eyes glaring at Ryou. She thought for a second then spoke.

"Uh actually," she started, Ryou looked towards her, "I think Pai should come with me," Ryou looked at her as if she had just spoken in English, "I mean just so that everyone has a partner, you know?" Ryou looked back to Pai, sighed, and looked back to Lettuce.

"Fine," he agreed, "I guess that makes sense." Lettuce smiled and continued towards the second floor. Pai started towards the staircase. "Hey," Ryou called, Pai's ears perked up, "I swear if this is some trap and anything happens to these girls, you're gonna regret it!" Pai continued up the stairs without replying. Keiichiro walked up to Ryou.

"You really think the aliens are behind all of this?" Keiichiro asked.

"I don't know," Ryou admitted, "But we can't let our guard down." Keiichiro nodded and the two of them continued deeper into the house.

&&!&&

Pai caught up to Lettuce pretty quickly seeing as she waited for him at the top of the stairs.

"Where should we look first?" Lettuce asked him with a small polite smile.

"Why'd you ask me to join you?" Pai asked her, eyebrow raised. Lettuce blushed and looked down, his question caught her off guard.

"Uhh, well I guess cause I thought it would be better for both of us," she finally answered.

"How so?"

"Well I didn't want to be alone and I know you didn't want to be with Ryou," Lettuce answered looking up. She was shocked when she saw a small smile on his face and...was he chuckling?

"Wow," Pai said, "Well thanks then," he said walking past Lettuce towards a hallway. Lettuce stood in her place. She had never seen Pai smile like that. She smiled to herself. She had made Pai smile! When he smiled he actually looked kinda cute-

Lettuce quickly shook the thought from her head and ran to catch up with Pai.

&&!&&

Ichigo walked silently towards the basement. She slightly looked to her right and saw Masaya walking a few feet behind her. His eyes never left the ground. She was no longer in her mew form since her powers earlier proved useless, but she knew that's how he saw her now, as Mew Ichigo. He hadn't spoken to her since.

"He's doing a heck of job of proving he accepts me and wants to be together," Ichigo thought to herself. Ichigo looked in front of her to Kisshu, who was leading the way to the basement. This was too weird. Why did Ryou put them in a group! Ichigo sighed. She looked back up at Kisshu, he had turned to look back. Their eyes met. He smirked at her before looking back to the front. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks heat up. Why was she blushing? This was Kisshu, he always did that. But there was something different about that smirk. It was sincere not mischievous, and friendly not devilish. Oh, why was Ryou doing this to her!

Masaya was staring at Ichigo. He saw that alien smile at her and now she was blushing. Masaya looked back at the alien. He knew Ichigo thought they were growing apart but had she already found another guy? And an alien guy nonetheless! But he knew he wasn't mistaken. First, he finds out she's Mew Ichigo, and know that she's already moved on?

"We're here," Kisshu announced. Ichigo and Masaya watched as Kisshu pulled opened the doors to the basement. A row of stairs lead down to a room of darkness.

"Wow," Ichigo gasped peering into the darkness, "You can't see a thing down there."

"Ladies first," Kisshu said with another grin. Ichigo felt her heart skip yet another beat. She turned away from him quickly to maintain her composure.

"Oh now you're a gentlemen?" She asked sarcastically, "Where was this Kisshu during all our battles?" She stepped down the stairs but missed and fell. "NYA!" she cried out.

"Ichi-" Masaya started to cry out, but stopped short.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Kisshu asked her. Ichigo looked up. Kisshu had teleported to the bottom of the stairs and had caught Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo stared up at Kisshu. Although the room was dark, Ichigo could see Kisshu's green eyes as if they were glowing. All she could do was nod.

"Ah hem," Masaya coughed. They looked towards him. He had already found his way down the stairs and was standing a few feet behind them. Kisshu placed Ichigo down on her feet.

"Uh I think I should go look for a flashlight or something," Kisshu suggested, "I'll be back." Ichigo heard Kisshu walk up the stairs. Even though she couldn't see, she knew Masaya's eyes were on her. The silence was intensely awkward. Ichigo sighed. She knew she had to say something.

"Masaya-"

"Do you like him?" Masaya interrupted her, "Is he the reason we're growing apart?"

"What? No!" Ichigo exclaimed, "He's not the reason..."

"I can tell you like him, Ichigo," Masaya continued.

"What!" Was all Ichigo could get out. He knew she liked Kisshu? She never thought she liked Kisshu, she only really noticed all that stuff about him today, and yeah she had to admit he was kind of cute but that was all, right? She didn't like him did she? How could she like Kisshu, he was a stalker, a perverted stalker nonetheless. Today, though, he wasn't like that. Was this the real Kisshu she was seeing? If so she did like it-no no no! She couldn't like Kisshu. They were enemies.

"The way you looked at him," Masaya continued.

"Masaya, please don't worry about Kisshu," Ichigo spoke quickly ,"I think I should go see if he found any lights." Ichigo finished. She wanted to get out of there. She quickly made her way to the stairs and found her way up them. When she reached the doorway she sighed and leaned back on the board. What was she going to do about all of this?

"Ichigo," She turned to see Kisshu walking up to her. He had some flashlights in his hand. "These were the only things I could find."

"That's fine," Ichigo sighed, "Let's go" She turned to go down the stairs when Kisshu stopped her. She looked up at him.

"Ichigo," Kisshu started, "Are you and that guy still together?" He asked. Ichigo looked at him, stunned at his question.

"Uh well," Ichigo stammered, "We are but, I don't know how long it will last, honestly. I feel as if we're growing apart you know? But Masaya wants to stay together so..." Her voice trailed off.

"Ichigo, if you're not happy," Kisshu started.

"This weekend he was supposed to prove to me that we should stay together," Ichigo finished.

"Well, if ever doesn't work out," Kisshu started then he leaned in and planted a kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo's eyes widened, but she didn't push him away. She closed her eyes and accepted the kiss.

Masaya stood beneath the stairs, heartbroken. He had heard every word of Ichigo and Kisshu's conversation. And he didn't need to look to see what they were doing now. He sighed. It must really be over between him and Ichigo now. He walked towards the far side of the room, he felt tears burn in his eyes. He turned around. His eyes widened; he was face to face with a tall dark figure.

"Hey-" He called out, but never finished his sentence. The figure grabbed him and thrusted something into his chest. Masaya made a choking sound as he looked down and saw a blade of some kind had just been pushed inside his chest. The figure twisted his blade and threw Masaya back into a pile of boxes.

Ichigo pulled away from Kisshu. "Did you hear that crash?" She asked quickly. She took one of the flashlights and ran down the stairs, almost falling. She turned on the flashlight and shined its light across the room. Kisshu was right behind her. "Masaya?" Ichigo called. Her flashlight landed on the stack of overturned boxes. They walked towards them. "Masaya, you in there?" Kisshu walked forward and moved the boxes aside. He shined his light on the ground. Ichigo's screamed pierced the entire building. Kisshu jumped up and grabbed Ichigo to pull her away from the sight, but it was too late. She had seen it and she would never forget it.

Masaya laid there, blood running down his chest, in a puddle of blood, dead. His eyes were wide open and Ichigo swore she saw a tear drop falling down his cheek.

Lol One down! A lot more to go! So who should go next? Well that's not up to me now is it? So go ahead and vote.

Who's Alive: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto

Who's Dead: Masaya

REVIEW! AND VOTE!


	3. Accusations

Hola, ppl ^^ time for chapter 3! this week, the votes were pretty close, but one person has to die. So here we go!

Chapter 3: Accusations

Kisshu pulled Ichigo away from the boxes. He practically had to drag her up the stairs. She was crying and mumbling.

"He's dead...he's dead..." Ichigo whispered over and over. Kisshu closed the basement door and turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please snap out of it." She stared up at him her, her cheeks tear stained.

"Kisshu...I-"

"Ichigo!" Ryou called. He ran up to Ichigo and Kisshu with Keiichiro on his tail.

"Ryou," Ichigo whispered. Her brain felt scattered. She couldn't believe what she had saw. Masaya was...was dead.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Ryou asked quickly. "We heard you scream." He eyed Kisshu when he mentioned Ichigo screaming. He glared back.

"Ryou!" Ichigo exclaimed taking a step towards him, "Masaya...he's dead!" Ryou stared at Ichigo shocked. He studied her face. She looked pale, scared, and vulnerable. Even when things were rough, Ichigo had always put on a face to give the girls hope. They all drew strength from their leader, but now she seemed broken.

"Dead?" Ryou repeated, as if Ichigo had been mistaken, as if she had used the wrong word.

"Yes," Ichigo confirmed. She bit her lip and looked down. She held in a sob. She couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? She felt dizzy and leaned forward. Ryou quickly stepped up and caught her. She reached up and grabbed Ryou's shirt and started to cry again. Ryou held onto her. He looked up and glared at Kisshu. Keiichiro stepped up.

"Show me," He said to Kisshu. Kisshu nodded and led Keiichiro down into the basement to show him Masaya's body.

"Ichigo!" A voice rang out. Ichigo jumped away from Ryou. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pendant. "Ichigo?" The voice called again, it was Lettuce's.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo called.

"Oh thank goodness na no da," Pudding sighed over her pendant.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Mint asked, "We heard you scream."

"Guys," Ichigo inhaled, "Masaya's dead!" All the girls stood in silence. Lettuce looked back to Pai, who stared at her just as shocked. Taruto's jaw dropped. Zakuro and Mint stared at each other unable to speak.

"...How?" Lettuce choked out. Ichigo was silent.

"I...I don't know," Ichigo finally responded, "It looked like he had been killed...but I don't know who-."

"I'm telling you he was right there!" Kisshu yelled. Ichigo and Ryou turned to see him and Keiichiro come out of the basement. Kisshu looked confused and upset. Keiichiro just held his head down in disbelief. Everyone could here everything through Ichigo's pendant. Ryou raised an eyebrow at Keiichiro.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked. Keiichiro glanced at Kisshu.

"Masaya wasn't down there," he replied. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What!" She yelled, "H-he was down there! Under the boxes! Didn't you show him?" She looked to Kisshu.

"I did," Kisshu answered quickly, "But he wasn't there. His blood was gone too...like someone cleaned up the mess."

"This is impossible," Ichigo whispered, "How can this be?"

"Well I know three people," Ryou spat, "who are capable of this." His eyes locked with Kisshu. Everyone was silent.

"Ryou! What are you implying?" Ichigo asked.

"If Masaya was indeed killed, and his body was down there, one of those alien could have teleported down there and moved his body and cleaned up the mess!" Ryou explained, "One of them could have even committed the crime."

"Ryou, that's not fair!" Lettuce called through her pendant.

"Yeah, Ryou, what are you saying?" Ichigo asked, "You think they planned this?"

"They could have," Ryou bluntly stated.

"Taru Taru has been with me the whole time na no da!" Pudding yelled.

"Yeah and Kisshu was with me, when Masaya was killed and we left the basement together!" Ichigo called.

"And...Pai was with me!" Lettuce spoke up.

"Well since we don't know what happened," Keiichiro started, "We should all meet up. Right now, we shouldn't be separated." Ryou nodded, and everyone seemed to agree.

"Everyone meet back up in the foyer," Ryou commanded. Everyone agreed and put away their pendants. "I knew I should have kept an eye on Pai."

"Hey!" Kisshu called, "Pai didn't do this!" Ryou ignored him and walked towards the foyer. Kisshu looked to Keiichiro. "We didn't do this," he whispered sadly. Keiichiro touched his shoulder.

"Kisshu, I know you didn't do this, and the rest of you guys have alibis," Ichigo started, "but Ryou will believe what he wants to believe." Keiichiro nodded.

"I've known him since he was a boy. He hasn't had any good experience with aliens," Keiichiro told them, "To him there is no good in you."

!&&!

Ryou reached the foyer first. He waited for the others but heard no one coming. He looked back but no one was there, not even Keiichiro. He sighed. He truly wished that the aliens were behind Masaya's death, as wrong as that was. He wished it was that easy. If the aliens weren't behind this then something worse was. Ryou was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed it. He saw a shadow in the corner of the room. He turned to see it run down a hall. He looked back before taking off after the shadow.

!&&!

Mint followed Zakuro through the long hallway.

"Zakuro, do you think that the aliens could be behind this?" Mint asked her. Zakuro looked back to her. "I-I mean it wouldn't be the first time they tried to trick us but..."

"Why would they kill Masaya?" Zakuro asked her. Mint looked up at her. "If they went through all this trouble to get us up here, wouldn't they try to kill one of us? The Mews? Killing Masaya doesn't make sense. I don't think they're behind this."

"But then...who killed Masaya?" Mint asked quietly.

"I don't know," Zakuro whispered, "But right now we need to get to the others." Zakuro said. Mint nodded. Zakuro turned around ready to go down the stairs but the sight in front of her caught even her off guard.

"Zakuro..." Mint whispered staring at the sight.

!&&!

Pai and Lettuce walked down the hall in silence. Lettuce walked behind Pai her head down. She knew what he was thinking. Suddenly Pai stopped. Lettuce looked up as he turned around to look at her.

"Why?" Pai asked her, confused, "Why did you lie for me?"

"Pai...I" Lettuce started.

"I wasn't with you the whole time," Pai went on. Lettuce looked away. It was true, he wasn't with her the entire time. He had suggested they split up. For about 10 minutes, they were apart. "Why did you say I was with you?"

"Because, if I hadn't then Ryou would have tried to pin Masaya's death on you," Lettuce told him. Pai stared at her.

"So," he said, "What if it was me, you don't know." His voice sounded rough.

"Pai, stop," Lettuce whispered.

"You don't know, Lettuce!" Pai called, "It could have been me!"

"It wasn't you!" Lettuce yelled. Pai stared at her.

"How do you know?" Pai asked her. His voice was soft.

"I just do," Lettuce whispered. Pai's eyes softened. They were silent for awhile, until Pai spoke up.

"Thank you, Lettuce," he whispered. Lettuce almost didn't hear it.

"It wasn't you, was it?" Lettuce asked. Pai shook his head.

"No it wasn't," he agreed, "but, I'm sure Ryou is convinced it was." Lettuce nodded.

"I'll tell him it wasn't," Lettuce started. Pai looked at her, as if there was something he wanted to say, but was too ashamed. "Pai?"

"It couldn't have been me," Pai finally admitted, "Because I can't teleport." Pai looked down.

"You, can't?" Lettuce asked, confused, "How would you know, you haven't tried-" Lettuce stopped. She realized now what he was saying. He had tried to teleport. That was why he suggested to split up, so that he could leave her there, and he only returned because of his failed attempts. "I see," Lettuce whispered, understanding everything.

"I'm sorry," Pai said looking away from her. The sight of her like this made him uneasy.

"It's fine," Lettuce lied, trying to brush it off, "At least we know you didn't do it, right?" She lifted her head and gave a small fine. Pai was taken back. All he could do was nod. "So you can't teleport at all?"

"I can," he explained by teleporting a few feet away from her, "But I cannot teleport if I can't see the place I'm going, for some reason. Like I couldn't teleport us downstairs, right now. It's like something is interfering with my powers." Lettuce nodded.

"Can, you teleport us to the end of the hall?" Lettuce asked. Pai nodded.

"I think I can do that," he responded. He walked towards her. He felt a little nervous. He didn't know what part of her to touch. Should he take her hand, or just hold onto her shoulder? He agreed with himself to go for the shoulder. He lightly rested his hand on her shoulder and looked at the end of the hall and teleported them away.

When they reached their destination, Lettuce fell into Pai. Her head was spinning. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

"Lettuce?" Pai asked.

"Sorry," Lettuce breathed, she opened her eyes. "I just got a little dizzy."

"Oh yeah, the first teleport can do that," Pai explained. Lettuce's face grew hot. She quickly backed away from Pai when she realized what she was doing.

"Uh...I'm Sorry," Lettuce said, bowing her head. When she looked back up, her face turned from embarrassed to shocked. "Pai," Lettuce whispered, pointing behind him. Pai turned around and saw what Lettuce was motioning to.

"The stairs.."

"They're gone," Lettuce finished for him. They both stared at where the hall should have ended, and where the stairs should've began. Instead of the staircase, there was a black wall, but it wasn't solid. Ripples could be seen going across the black gate, that blocked their only exit.

Lettuce stepped closer, only to be stopped by Pai grabbing her wrist.

"Don't," he warned, "It could be dangerous." Lettuce looked back at him.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Lettuce asked him, "We're trapped on this floor."

!&&!

"Taru Taru, what do we do now, na no da?" Pudding asked him. He had pounded on that black wall for a while with no success. They were able to leave the attic, but only to meet up with Mint and Zakuro, who were standing in front of some black force-field.

Taruto was breathing heavily, "I don't know." He answered looking back to Pudding.

!&&!

Ryou walked out of one of the rooms. He knew he had seen a shadow, but he couldn't find anything back there. He was about to head back into the foyer when he heard a tap behind him. He turned and saw that there was another door at the end of the hall. He walked towards it. He reached out to turn the knob, when Masha flew out of his pocket.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The little fluff squeaked.

"Masha?" Ryou whispered, he had almost forgotten that Masha was in his pocket.

"Retreat!" Ryou shushed him,

"You can go back but I have to check this out." Ryou opened the door, and looked inside. It was a small bedroom. He eased his way in. Masha stayed in the doorway. The room was pretty plain. It had a bed, a dresser, and a small closet. The only light was from the hallway, and even that light was dim. Ryou froze as he heard the tapping sound again. It was louder than before. It was coming from somewhere in the room. Ryou eyed the closet, and slowly walked towards it. He carefully pressed his ear against the closet door. He heard the tap on the other side. He inhaled. He couldn't be scared. He quickly opened the door and peered into the dark empty closet. He was confused. He knew he had heard the noise coming from inside the closet. He turned around and looked at Masha.

"Retreat!" Masha squeaked.

"Okay, Masha, I'm-" Ryou was caught off by an arm coming from the closet, and an hand clamping down on his mouth. Ryou struggled with his attacker. He looked up to see a shiny blade. His eyes widened as the figure sliced Ryou's neck, and let go. Ryou fell on the bed holding his neck. He started gagging as blood poured onto the bed.

"Still alive?" A raspy voice asked. The figure grabbed Ryou by the back of his shirt. He pulled out a longer blade and shoved it into Ryou's back. Ryou stopped struggling and his body dropped onto the bed. Masha watched in horror. The figure turned and peered at the small robot. Masha squeaked, and flew down the hall in search of Ichigo.

!&&!

"WHERE IS RYOU?" Ichigo called, "He tells everyone to come here, and then he just wanders off?"

"Ichigo, calm down," Kisshu sighed. Though he was a little irritated also. Not only had he just disappeared, but he blamed Masaya's death on his team member. That got him thinking. "Hey, have you noticed that the others haven't gotten here either."

"I have," Keiichiro agreed, "They should've been here by now." Ichigo took out her pendant.

"I should call them," She started, her voice worried.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up to see Masha fly into her chest.

"Masha?" Ichigo held onto him, "Where's Ryou?"

"Gone! Gone!" All three of them stared at Masha.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Keiichiro choked out. Masha backed away and his eyes began to glow. He projected an image on a nearby wall. Ichigo, Kisshu, and Keiichiro watched as Ryou entered a dark room.

"What was he thinking?" Ichigo whispered shaking her head. Why would Ryou, go off like that, especially after what happened with Masaya. She looked back up to see a dark figure move from out of the closet and slit Ryou's throat. Ichigo gasped and backed away from the screen. Keiichiro watched in horror as, Ryou was stabbed in the back. He watched his body fall onto the bed. He laid there motionless.

Masha shut off the projector. Keiichiro quickly walked past them.

"Keiichiro?" Ichigo called. But he ignored her and walked quickly down the hall. Ichigo looked at Kisshu and both of them followed him. "Keiichiro, wait up!" Ichigo called, "You shouldn't go off by yourself!" When Ichigo and Kisshu turned into the hall, they saw Keiichiro open the last door in the hall.

Keiichiro stared into the dark empty room. He peered at the clean bed sheets. Ryou was nowhere in sight.

Hmmm Poor Ryou T,T. And sorry it took awhile to get this up, writers block again. I tried to show everyone's situation so when you vote you sorta have an idea what they have to deal with. Well Review and vote!

Who's Alive: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto

Who's Dead: Masaya, Ryou


	4. The Game

Ello ppl ^^ How are you? I'm fine thanks ^^ well here's chapter 4, enjoy.

Chapter 4: The Game

"The task has been done, master," a low voice rumbled as a dark figure entered the room. It looked up as its green eyes glowed behind the darkness of his hooded cloak, too see his master and another creature sitting at a small table that held a board that resembled a game of chess.

"Excellent," the Master's voice hissed. His long finger reached over and knocked down a white game piece. The other picked it up and placed it on the side next to a royal blue piece. "I didn't believe it be this easy to execute our plan," he reached over and picked up a light blue piece and looked up at the creature in front of him. "I trust you can handle this," he moved the piece to the far side of the board.

The creature in front of him looked up his blue eyes glowing. He lightly touched the light blue piece.

"Of course, master." His voiced rasped. He stood up and walked past the other dark figure. He put on his hood and walked out of the room.

!&&!

Keiichiro sat in a dusty chair in the far end of the dining room. His head was held low, his hair in his face, and his spirit forever broken. He hadn't spoken a word since he returned from that dark hallway, from that room that stole his best friend, his only friend, the only reason he had to live. He had promised Ryou's father he would always protect him, that he would always be there for him; he had failed.

Kisshu watched from the far end of the room the broken man. He assumed that Ryou meant a lot to him, like Masaya had to Ichigo. Kisshu never knew the relationship between the Mew team. He had never cared, but after being there and seeing their reactions, he realized that everyone had someone they didn't want to lose. Kisshu's head turned as Ichigo walked into the dining room. She looked at Kisshu, her eyes sad. Kisshu felt a pang in his heart. The look he had just received was not only one of sadness, but of emptiness. He knew Ichigo had just notified the others of their second loss. He could only imagine how the girls took it, losing their leader, the creator of who they were today.

Ichigo looked to Keiichiro, then back to Kisshu. Kisshu shook his head slowly, telling her he hadn't moved since she had left. Ichigo looked back to Keiichiro. He had always been the motivator of the team. He always had that sweet, charming smile on his face. It was a rare thing to see him sad, but this wasn't just sadness, it was devastation, hopelessness, and guilt.

"Keiichiro," Ichigo whispered.

!&&!

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lettuce," Pai whispered, looking down at her. She was leaned against a wall, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes wet and glimmering.

"Thank you," Lettuce replied, forcing a small smile as she looked up at Pai. He turned away, his eyes trying to focus on something besides her eyes. Lettuce looked at her pendant. She couldn't believe Ryou was gone. When Masaya died, she thought maybe an accident had happened, but now Ryou was dead. She sobbed at the thought of the word. Pai looked at her when he heard it. He thought for a second before speaking.

"D-Did you love him?" Pai asked. It surprised him that it was hard for him to ask her that. As if he feared the answer she would give. Lettuce looked up at him, shocked by his question. They stared at each for awhile, before Pai, again looked away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "That was too personal."

Lettuce wiped her eyes with the back of his hand. "No, its fine." She stood to her feet. "I looked up to him," Lettuce admitted, "and at one point in time I thought I did love him, but-" her voice trailed off and she looked up at Pai, who had focused his attention back on her, "but I realized that we'd never work out. He was in love with Ichigo, and how could I compete with her." She looked down at the floor, "It was no surprise he liked her, she's pretty, funny, and everything I'm not."

"That's not true." Lettuce's eye's shot up. Had she heard what she thought she did. Pai had whispered it, and she almost didn't catch.

"What?" Lettuce asked.

"You're funny, and pretty too, I mean when it comes to humans I guess, and just because you're not like Ichigo doesn't mean that you're nothing. You're smart, caring, kind, thoughtful and other stuff." Pai replied. Lettuce felt a smile appear on her face as a deep blush flooded her cheeks.

"Thank you," Lettuce whispered, her voice embarrassed.

"We should keep moving," Pai stated, trying to change the subject. He couldn't believe he said all that stuff to Lettuce. Yeah, he had been thinking it but he hadn't meant for it to actually come out of his mouth. What was it about her that made him feel so...so vulnerable?

"Okay," Lettuce replied. Pai started walking down the hall. Lettuce followed behind them, secretly smiling to herself.

!&&!

The group of four trudged silently down the dim corridor. Pudding looked up at Zakuro who was leading the group. She had been the one who had told them they must move on.

"Ryou would want us to keep trying," She stated. The girls agreed but they were all still in shock. How could this happen? They had been heroes for months, risking their lives on a daily basis, but death never registered in their minds an outcome that could have happened.

Taruto followed the Mew trio, pulling up the rear of the group. His eyes move to each Mew. The tallest looked determined and serious. She didn't show much emotion at all. When the call had come from the pink Mew, she was the only one who didn't let tears fall. The blue one, seemed shocked. It took awhile for the tears to begin to flow but she seemed to try and stay strong, watching the purple one carefully. Pudding burst into tears immediately. Purple had to soothe her and console her. Taruto glanced at Pudding and saw that her eyes were on him. She still looked upset, her eyes filled with sorrow. Taruto remembered when his only goal was to hurt her, to be the cause of her pain, to make her cry, but now that he saw what he would've done to her, he was thankful he had never succeeded.

Suddenly Taruto's ears twitched. He stopped short. Pudding looked at him and also stopped. "Taruto, what's wrong?"

"I sense something," Taruto whispered.

!&&!

Kisshu jumped from his seat. Ichigo looked at him weirdly and followed his gaze. She gasped as she saw, coming from the kitchen, knives floating in thin air.

"What the-"

"Kisshu, look out!" Ichigo screamed as the knives went right for him. Kisshu easily dodged their first strike. He swerved to the right, as the knives past by him. The knives turned around and went for a behind attack. Kisshu turned and jumped into the air out of the knives range. The knives went to Ichigo next. She hit a split and the knives went right over her head. Ichigo did a spin and turned to see the knives heading for Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro! Look out!" Ichigo yelled.

Keiichiro didn't move, but kept his head held low.

"Keiichiro! Move!" Ichigo screamed climbing to her feet. She could feel tears well in her eyes. Please don't end it like this Keiichiro, she thought.

Keiichiro looked up and saw the knives closing in towards him, and again didn't move. He looked back down waiting for the pain to come; he was ready. Only a few more seconds.

"Keiichiro, please!" Ichigo screamed running to him.

Keiichiro clenched his eyes shot, welcoming the pain but also fearing it. Kisshu teleported besides him, pushing him to the ground. One of the knives grazed Kisshu's shoulder, as he forced Keiichiro to the ground, out of harm's way. Both fell, Kisshu landing on top of Keiichiro. The knives hit the wall, piercing it. They no longer moved, like they were inanimate again.

Ichigo ran to them, as Kisshu lifted himself off of Keiichiro, examining his cut. Ichigo ran and kneeled down in front of Keiichiro. Tears were streaming down her face. Keiichiro pulled himself up to a sitting position. He came face to face with Ichigo's tear-stained face. She reached out and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Keiichiro," she cried, "You can't do that! You can never do that! Yes, Ryou is gone, but he would want you to keep fighting."

"Ichigo," Keiichiro whispered.

"You know he would want you to live. Don't you ever stop fighting, again! And what about the girls? Huh? We've already lost Ryou, do you want us to lose you too?"

"I'm sorry," Keiichiro whispered. Ichigo hugged him tightly, as if he would disappear in the next minute.

"Just...don't give up." Ichigo whispered. "We got to make it out of this."

!&&!

Pudding screamed as she slid down the hallway. Out of nowhere reality seemed to bend. The floor collapsed, and became a giant slide. A door at the end opened and became a whirlpool trying to suck them in. They all hung on to doorways or whatever they could. Pudding's arm gave out and she let go.

"Pudding!" Mint cried as she watched the monkey Mew slide further and further away.

Taruto teleported from his spot and latched on to Pudding. He grabbed a close doorway while Pudding held onto him, using the wall to hold her up. Pudding looked up at Taruto. Her eyes were filled with fear. "Don't worry," Taruto whispered, "I got you." Pudding nodded. The small couple's head both shot up when they heard a shriek coming from above.

Mint had lost her grip and was hurdling towards the end. Zakuro grabbed Mints arm, but the forced made her only grip her hand. She held it tight, but she could feel Mint's hands slipping out of her grasp. Mint stared into Zakuro's eyes, tears forming.

"Zakuro," Mint whispered. Zakuro couldn't hear her, but she knew she had said her name. Zakuro felt tears in her eyes. She had never felt this way.

"I'm sorry," Zakuro replied. With that, Mints fingers slipped out of her hands and she slid down the long hallway, screaming. "Mint!" Zakuro yelled. Mint slid into the open room, that seemed to be the cause of the madness, and the door closed suddenly.

!&&!

Mint slid into the room, banging her head on the opposite wall. She stumbled to her feet, holding her head in pain. She looked around it was a normal room. It was pretty empty, though. She pulled out her pendant just in case. After what happened to Masaya and Ryou, she wasn't taking any chances. She looked to her left and saw a giant window. She almost screamed with joy. She had found a way out. Zakuro would be so proud of her. She looked around for something to hit it with and break the glass. She then slapped herself, and proceeded to transform into her Mew state. She summoned her arrow and aimed it at the window.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" She called releasing her arrow. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of the window, waving the arrow away with it's hand. Mint stared at the figure frozen in fear. It's eyes were a glowing blue. She would've attacked again, but she had already seen him deflect it once, without even trying. She dashed for the door.

"Nuh uh," the figure whispered, stretching its hand towards Mint. Mint felt pressure on her body. The figure smirked, and abruptly moved his arm. Mint slammed into a wall and felt pinned. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she struggled. The figure moved slowly towards her. Fear overtook her.

"What do you want?" Mint screamed, "Why are you doing this?"

The figure stopped in front of her. "Because, I have too. It's my mission," it answered before balling its fist and twisting its hand. Mint's neck cracked and she slowly fell to the ground. The figure pick up her body, careful not to leave blood, and carry her away. It looked down at the young girl in its arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "It's my mission." He then created a portal and walked through it, to show his master he had finished his job, so that he could take one more piece off the playing board.

ANND cut! Well this took longer than I thought! I'm in school now and you wont believe how busy I am, but I'm still trying!

Who's dead: Masaya, Ryou, Mint

Who's alive: Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto

vote and review!


	5. Empty Hearts

Ello people, I'm trying to update more often! If you don;t hear from me for a few months that's actually normal for me XD.

Before I begin Safia Bara, asked a question that I would like to go ahead and address. She asked if I would be killing everyone. The answer is no, I was thinking of having like a small group of survivors maybe 4 or 3. I'm thinking 3 but I'll decide later. There's something to think about!

Chapter 5: Empty Hearts

Reality returned. Zakuro stood outside the door at the end of the hall. She didn't have to open it. She knew Mint was gone. She felt tears well in her eyes. How could she let her go. She was Mint's idol; she knew that. She knew how Mint had always been in her shadows, always wanting to be like her, always waiting for approval from her. She knew that, and even though she never let it show, she was always happy Mint was there. She was happy Mint tried so hard to impress her, but she never let it show, she couldn't. The reason Mint wanted her attention so much, was because she didn't give it.

But now, she wished she had. She wished she had told Mint how much she truly meant to her. She meant a lot.

Zakuro leaned her head on the door. She looked back to Pudding and Taruto. Pudding was crying, understanding what had happened to another member of their team. Taruto was standing beside her, occasionally patting her on the back and whispering words to her. It seemed that the alliances between the aliens were getting stronger as their situation worsened. Taruto looked up and his gaze met with Zakuro's. His eyebrow raised as he nodded his head. Zakuro looked down and nodded. She had to take her place as the leader again, especially since these two were still pretty young. Taruto had put the call in about Mint; Zakuro just couldn't do it and Pudding was in no condition to talk. She turned backed to the door. "Goodbye, Mint," she whispered and walked back to the young duo, putting back on her mask.

!&&!

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up. She knew who was calling her, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to let go. When the call about Mint came in, she was devastated. She and Mint were close, even if they had their differences, she always saw Mint as a sister, the kind you fight with, but deep down you know you love them. She wasn't ready to let go of that. She had ran into the dining room. Even though it seemed childish she was crouched down behind a chair letting her tears fall. She couldn't handle it, she just couldn't. How many people would be taken from her, how many more of her friends would die?

"Ichigo," Kisshu whispered. Ichigo looked up and saw Kisshu standing above her. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered trying to sound strong, but her voice cracked, and the emotion was obvious. Kisshu knelt down so that they were eye level.

"Ichigo, you don't have to do that with me," Kisshu whispered. Ichigo's eyes watered, and she fell into Kisshu's chest.

"Kisshu," she cried, "I...I don't know what to do anymore! Everyone is dying...why? Why is this happening! I...I'd rather it be me next-" Kisshu pulled, Ichigo off him so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't do that! Remember what you told Kiechiro?" Kisshu asked roughly, shaking her, "Don't give up!"

"Kisshu," Ichigo whispered. Her eyes filling with more tears. She wrapped her arms around his back and cried in his chest.

!&&!

The blue-eyed figured stepped into the room. "It is done," was all he whispered as he walked past his master who sat at the table with the game pieces still on it.

"Excellent," his voice rasped as his long finger reached over and tipped over the light blue game piece. The figure in front of him lifted his head. His eyes immediately began to glow as he picked up the piece that was overturned and moved it to the side to accompany the other fallen pieces. "Yito," his voice rasped again. The blue-eyed figure looked up when his name was called. The figure with the green eyes, shifted his gaze to Yito. The master never called his inferiors by their names unless it was serious.

"Yes, Master?" Yito, responded.

"Why is it that you do not follow orders?" Master asked.

"I do not understand," Yito started.

"The blue piece," the master picked up the light blue game piece, "Why did it take so long to eliminate her?"

"I...It did not take long, my master." Yito stuttered.

"Yito, well you look me in the eye and tell me the truth, or cower away from me?"

Yito looked up at his master and sighed. He knew. "I...It took me longer because I buried her body," Yito finally admitted. Master stood to his feet and struck Yito across the face.

"Who assigned this weakling to my team!" He spat. Yito fell to the ground, his cloak falling of his head. He looked up at his master. His blue eyes continued to glow without the darkness that once engulfed his face. He looked human, but there were definite mutations that took place in his appearance. His nose was pointy, and his face had markings on it that resembled tattoos. He had black hair that swooped to the side of his face, and fell to his shoulders. His appearance was stunning although he was obviously not human.

"Master, I apologize," Yito tried to explained. Master kicked him in the stomach. Yito's stomach lurched as he turned over to spit up blood.

"You weak, inferior!" The master hissed, "You buried those sad excuses for life forms! Our job is to execute them! Burying them, that shows respect! Do you respect them?"

Yito looked down, "No," he whispered.

"Kenji!" Master called. The green-eyed figure quickly jumped to his feet.

"Yes, Master?"

"You will take the next one," Master ordered, "Yito must learn his lesson."

Kenji looked to Yito, and looked down. "Yes, sir." He whispered and walked out the door.

!&&!

Pai watched Lettuce as she walked, lifeless, around the study. They had given up on trying to find an exit and tried to look in the rooms on the floor for clues or anything that could give them a shimmer of hope. They had just walked into what seemed to be a huge study when the call about Mint had come in. Lettuce had sworn that she was going to be fine. She was a bad liar. She hadn't cried, but she seemed drained and unaware. She had stared at a book case for five minutes and had finally moved to a desk, mesmerized by one sheet of paper. Although they had been enemies for so long, Pai couldn't help but feel sympathy for the porpoise mew. He even questioned, now, why he had hated them.

He wished there was something he could do. He sighed. Lettuce looked towards him. He was going through drawers on the other side of the room. He looked...upset. She didn't know why he would be upset. None of his friends were dying. Lettuce paused and mentally slapped herself. "That's not right," Lettuce yelled at herself, "I can't think of him like that. He's been nothing but generous to me."

"Lettuce?" Lettuce looked up to see Pai standing in front of her. They stared at each other for awhile, when Pai reached out and gently wiped a tear from under her eye. "You're crying," he announced. Lettuce looked at Pai's finger and reached up and felt her face. She had been so busy yelling at herself she hadn't realized she had started crying.

"I hadn't realized," she whispered, looking down. Pai studied her for a second.

"You shouldn't bottle it all in," he finally spoke, "I hear that's unhealthy for humans." Lettuce glanced up at him for a second before returning her gaze to the floor. "I guess it's better...just to be heartless, like me," he whispered, his voice deadly serious.

"You're not heartless!" Lettuce yelled looking back towards him.

"How do you know?" Pai spat. He had learned to be heartless at a young age. When his mother had died in war, his relatives of sickness. His father was all he had and he was as strict as they come. Then when his planet went into that unbearable state...he felt as if everything was being taken from him. His family, his friends, his home. He had to become hard, keep the emotions out, join the military, fight for his people; he had to, or he would've shattered.

Lettuce looked up at Pai her eyes sad. "How do you know?" he repeated, looking down. His voice was softer with a hint of self-disgust. Lettuce felt a pain in her heart. She slowly and hesitantly lifted her hand. She stopped for a second then pressed it, firmly yet gently, against Pai's chest.

"Because I can feel it," Lettuce whispered. Pai raised his eyes to look at her. Lettuce tilted her head and gave a small smile. "I can fell your heart loud and clear." Pai raised his hand and placed it over Lettuce's.

"Thank You, Lettuce." Pai whispered. Lettuce nodded. They stared into each others eyes for awhile until Pai finally began to lean forward. Lettuce moved forward when a figure in the corner of the room caught her eye. She gasped as her eyes widened.

"Pai!" She screamed pointing. Pai quickly spun around and saw the black figure, with eyes that seemed to glow green, emerge from the far corner of the room. Pai motioned Lettuce back, as he summoned his fans.

"Who are you?" Pai called, holding up his weapon, ready to strike. The figure didn't respond, but lifted its hand ready to also attack. "Kuu Rai Sen!" Pai called delivering a strong wind attack. The figure took it head on, but it didn't seem to do much damage. "What?" Pai whispered shock. The figure smirked, and disappeared. "Where-"

"Pai!" Lettuce shrieked. Pai turned around to see Lettuce being dragged across the floor, by the leg, by something that resembled a transparent black tentacle. He looked up to see it was pulling her towards a wormhole that looked like a giant black whole. He could see glowing green eyes inside the dark hole, they seemed to taunt him, to peer into him. "Pai!" Lettuce screamed again. Pai shook himself from the trance and looked to Lettuce. He dove to the ground and grabbed her hands, and tried to pull her forward. "Pai," she shrieked, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to die."

"You're not! I promise!" Pai called, pulling with all his might. He looked up and saw a tentacle come right at him. It slapped him and he flew back hitting his head on a desk.

"Pai!" Lettuce screamed. She couldn't believe this was the end. She tried to hold on the floor, but her nails just dragged across it. She glanced behind her, and realized how close she was to the hole, how close she was to death. "No!" She screamed. She hadn't even gotten her first kiss from Pai yet, and know she was going to die. "Pai! Please!" Lettuce pleaded, "Get up!"

"Pai, Please!" Pai heard these words ringing in his mind. They seemed so far away. He slowly opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He looked up and saw Lettuce being pulled into the darkness. He quickly sat up and teleported to her. "Pai!" She gasped.

"Hold on!" Pai told her grabbing her underneath her arms in an effort to pick her up.

"My leg," Lettuce called.

"I know," Pai nodded, "Just close your eyes," he warned. He was going to do something dangerous, something that was never, ever advised. He wrapped his arms around Lettuce and attempted a teleport. They moved back, but were pulled right back before the teleport was complete. Pai felt himself get dizzy, but attempted another one. They moved further away from the black hole, but again were flung right back to the location they originated from. Pai felt sick to his stomach and his legs were about to give out. He looked up at the blurred vision of the black hole and saw it was fading. He closed his eyes and teleported one more time. He had tried to go even further on this teleport and when they had landed the thing had released Lettuce's leg and they fell to the floor, Lettuce on top of Pai. Pai looked up at Lettuce and saw that the teleports had already knocked her out. He looked up at the disappearing black hole before drifting into unconsciousness himself.

!&&!

Zakuro walked behind Pudding and Taruto as they continued their never ending journey down the forsaken hallway.

"I'm telling you," Taruto spoke up again, "the hall is repeating itself! It has no end."

"Just keep going," Zakuro replied. Taruto and Pudding glanced back at her. She had been that way for awhile now.

"Zakuro-oneechan na no da." Pudding called, "We need a break, we've been walking for hours na no da."

"Huh? Oh, okay Pudding," Zakuro replied half listening. Pudding and Taruto stopped and Zakuro passed by them.

"And I thought she was the tough one," Taruto mumbled.

"She is na no da!" Pudding replied. She looked back to Zakuro who had continued walking on. Her eyes seemed dead. They had no spark, no twinkle, no sign of life. "Zakuro-oneechan na no da." Pudding whispered as she watched her go further and further down the hall.

!&&!

Zakuro looked behind her. Pudding and Taruto were gone. She became worried for a moment before realizing that they had wanted to stay behind. She couldn't take a break. She had to keep going. She fell to the ground. She couldn't believe how low she had fallen. Mint was gone and she couldn't let it go. When her family abandoned her for fame in various countries, she was able to accept it, to live with it, and they were her flesh and blood. Now, however, that Mint was gone she couldn't deal with it, she couldn't even be strong for Pudding.

She felt tears form in her eyes. She had cried so much that day, more than she ever had.

She turned to her left as she heard a low creak come from one of the doors behind her. She stood up and walked to the door. She hesitated before entering the room. She thought of Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo. Why was she doing this? They needed her. Yet, the door called to her. She knew she shouldn't enter, but with Mint gone...she had no reason to live. She slowly pushed the door open, taking a step in.

"Please, don't." A voice whispered. Zakuro felt a small breeze follow the words.

"Mint..." Zakuro whispered, "I'm so sorry." She removed her hand from the door and stepped back. She couldn't desert her team like that. Mint wouldn't want that. She didn't want that. Zakuro turned away to walk away from the door, when suddenly something wrapped around her ankle and yanked her foot off the ground. Zakuro screamed as she hit the floor. The tentacle quickly flung her body to the right, banging Zakuro's head against the inside of the door way. She began to drift into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was a pair of green eyes, grinning at her.

OMG! I did not mean for this story to get so complex! OMG! Also just to clear some confusion:

1. Pai had difficulty with the teleporting not just cause he cant teleport really far, but because the thing had a grip on Lettuce's leg so like when he tried to teleport the thing would pull him back before he landed and since he teleports so quickly its like being jerked back through dimension so that's why he got all dizzy and that's why it was dangerous.

2. When the voice said "Please don't" that was of course Mint warning Zakuro and I tried to hint at it with the breeze/wind cuz that's Mint's element wind, so just telling ya in case you didn't catch that.

Well thanks for reading! Review and vote!

Who's alive: Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, Kiechiro.

Who's dead: Masaya, Ryou, Mint, Zakuro


	6. Wishful Thoughts

Hello my good people! Thanks again for your patience on this chapter! ^^ I enjoyed this one and you'll see why soon! lol well read on!

Chapter 6: Wishful Thoughts

"Lettuce-oneechan, please, answer na no da!" Pudding cried into her pendant. Again no answer came. "Oneechan na no da!"

"Pudding, please calm down," Ichigo cooed over her pendant.

"But, she isn't answering na no da," Pudding cried, "What if something happened to her too na no da!" Taruto was making the call to the others that they couldn't find Zakuro. They had been up and down that hall and she was nowhere to be found, so they could only assume the worst. When Lettuce hadn't answered her pendant Pudding snatched the pendant away from him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Pudding," Ichigo lied. She didn't want to think that Lettuce was also gone, but what else could she think. Though they had no proof she was so until then she would say Lettuce was alive. But she was worried about Pudding and Taruto being trapped up there alone. Yes, they were strong, but she didn't know how well Pudding was emotionally right now, and they were still so young. There had to be some way they could all meet up again. Whoever was doing this wanted them to split up, and they fell for it. "Pudding, just don't worry about Lettuce, okay. She's fine. You two...just please stay put up there, and be safe okay?"

"Okay Ichigo-oneechan na no da," Pudding whispered on the other line. She cut the communication. Ichigo sighed.

"Lettuce, please be okay," she whispered.

!&&!

Kenji returned. His gaze went straight to Yito. He sat against the wall his head leaned back, eyes closed. His arms were covered in bruises and his face had a purplish mark above his right eyebrow. He looked tired and worn out. "Yito," Kenji called.

Yito's head shot up, while he straightened his body out. He looked up and saw Kenji, and relaxed back down. "It's you," he breathed leaning his head back against the wall.

"Where's Master?" Kenji asked, looking around the empty room.

"He said, he couldn't stand the sight of me, then left," Yito answered calmly, "That was after he beat the crap outta me."

"You shouldn't have angered him," Kenji told him.

"Yeah 'cause I did it on purpose," Yito replied, sarcastically.

"What did you think was going to happen!" Kenji, "You buried our enemies."

"I never pegged you as a heartless killer, Kenji" Yito said, looking up at him.

"I'm just doing the mission I was chosen to do!" Kenji yelled, "They chose us for our discipline, determination, strength-"

"That's all crap!" Yito yelled standing up. "You think that's why? Out of all the above ranks, they chose us because of that? It's because of our powers, Kenji."

"What do you mean?"

"Your power to create dimensions, my power to bend reality," Yito explained, "That's all they want from us."

"That doesn't matter to me," Kenji growled, "I am honored to help create history here, and if you care about our people, you should too."

"I am," Yito replied, glaring, "But I don't have to be honored in killing innocent people," he spat.

"Well, you know what," Kenji walked to the game board and knocked over the light purple piece, "that's just too bad." He picked up a brown piece and held it out to him. "It's not about your personal beliefs, Yito. A lot of people are counting on us."

Yito stared down at the brown piece. He took it from Kenji. "I guess it's my turn," Yito sighed. "What did you do with her body?" Yito asked in a low voice.

"Does it matter, she's just a game piece."

"So are you," Yito whispered, "But I'd still bury you," Yito walked out the room, shoving the brown piece in his pocket.

!&&!

Lettuce's eyes fluttered opened, and drifted shut, again. She squinted, her vision was blurred. Her glasses were no longer on her face. She lifter herself up and looked down at the vague image of Pai laying down, under her.

"Pai," Lettuce called. He didn't respond. "Pai," she called louder, shaking his shoulder. She tried to make out his face, but her eyes were drawn to the bright red splash of color that came from his head. Lettuce gasped. "Pai!" She lifted his head and could barely make out the gash on the left side of the back of his head. She felt the blood on her fingers. She pulled Pai up and brought his head to her chest. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know what else to do. She needed something to hold against his head to suppress the bleeding, so she hoped her own body would do.

Flashes of what happened started returning to her mind. He had came for her. He risked his life to save her. She remembered how he had promise she wouldn't die. Before today, she had never thought twice of who Pai really was. Now she knew. When he saved her, it was the same as he fought for his people, not giving up.

"Please don't die, Pai," Lettuce whispered looking down at his beautifully, blurred face. "Don't leave me."

!&&!

Taruto looked over to Pudding as she covered her mouth to contain yet another yawn. Taruto sighed. He really needed to distract her. She was sleepy and heartbroken. Sleep right now would probably be the best the thing for her.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" Taruto asked, annoyed.

"Sleep? At a time like this na no da?" Pudding asked, surprised.

"It's late," Taruto replied, "It's probably past your bed time, kid." He smirked.

"You're not that older, Taru Taru, na no da," Pudding teased. Taruto threw her a look.

"C'mon," Taruto mumbled, grabbing Pudding's hand. He pulled her further down the hall and into a bedroom. "Here go to sleep. I'll stand watch outside."

"What about you na no da?"

"I don't need sleep," Taruto told her.

"Really na no da?" Pudding exclaimed.

"Well, I don't need a lot of it anyways," Taruto explained, "When I'm about Kisshu's age, I won't need it at all."

"Everyone needs sleep na no da," Pudding whispered.

"Including you, now go, sleep."

Pudding looked to the bed, then back to Taruto, "I'm scared na no da."

"I'll be right-"

"Outside, not in here na no da," Pudding whispered.

"You're such a baby," Taruto whispered. He looked at her sad face. "Fine I'll stay with you."

Pudding and Taruto entered the room. Taruto watched as Pudding reluctantly climbed into the bed. She pulled the dusty sheets over herself and turned to her side, away from Taruto. Taruto trudged to the wall opposite the bed and slumped to the floor. He watched Pudding for a few minutes and after assuming she was asleep, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

!&&!

"Ichigo! Stop!"

She didn't listen. She charged at the black barrier that once led to the second floor. She slammed against it; no luck. She performed a series of kicks and punches but the wall held. She groaned as the last kick sent a shock of pain down her leg. She fell to the ground barely landing on both her feet. Kisshu caught her from behind, but she pulled from his grasp. "Kisshu, help me! Please!"

"Ichigo, there's no way through!" Kisshu yelled.

"Aren't you worried about Lettuce and Pai," Ichigo asked, "They're up there and they haven't answered a single call! I know you may not care about me or Lettuce or the others, but you must care about Pai and Taruto!"

Kisshu stared at her sadly. "I do care about you, Ichigo. You don't know how much I care about you, and I'm sorry you can't see that."

"Kisshu I didn't-"

"I love Taruto and Pai like they were my own family, and I want to save everyone here," Kisshu explained.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kisshu." Ichigo whispered, "I'm just so worried about Lettuce, I mean whoever is doing this has never taken two people at the same time! I'm tired of just sitting her waiting for something to happen!"

"Killing yourself won't save them!" Kisshu yelled, "What you're doing affects more people than just you! Stop being selfish!"

Ichigo felt taken aback. Kisshu had never spoken to her so harshly. She knew she must have seriously angered him. But, selfish? She didn't understand how she was being selfish, of all things. She wanted to save her friends no matter what, to stop the killing at any cost. She didn't care what happened to her, she had to save everyone she could-

Ichigo looked up into Kisshu's angry eyes. How could she not see it? Selfish. At least to him she was being selfish. She was willing to save her friends not even caring about her own well-being, or considering his feelings. Ichigo looked at him thoughtfully. Kisshu's eyes softened.

"You must really love me..." She whispered. She hadn't meant to speak those words aloud, but as they swept past her lips, she was glad she hadn't contained it.

"I do," Kisshu replied, taking a step forward.

All this time, Ichigo had always thought that Kisshu's flirtatious remarks and attempts were just him being a pervert. But under all of that, he truly cared about her. How, however, was she to respond to this? At the moment, yes, they were on the same side, but what would happen, if they were to get out? Would he really give up his planet, his family, and his teammates for her? Ichigo looked down and let out a sigh. Of course he wouldn't, what was she thinking. She needed to tell him, that nothing could ever happen between them, to her dismay. Nothing

She raised her head to look him in the eye when she gave him the saddening reality, when she felt his lips press against hers. Her eyes became wide as she took the situation into her own account. She knew she should pull away, and give him the speech neither of them wanted to hear, but instead she let her eyelids fall and her arms rise to his shoulder. She linked her fingers together around his neck while he pulled her closer to him. She knew it was wrong, but at the moment she didn't care. Everything around them seemed to melt away...

It was only her in his arms.

!&&!

Taruto buried his face into something soft and fluffy. He stopped abruptly, and opened his eyes. He stared ans he realized Pudding had left the bed and was now snuggled into his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. This girl really was a huge baby. He looked back down at her. He watched as her eyes fluttered every now and then, and her rosy cheeks intake air. At one moment she jerked in her sleep. Taruto quickly reached out and placed his hand gently against her face so she wouldn't fall and stir too much. Her skin was soft to the touch. He let his hand fall to her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. She nuzzled into the gap of his neck more and he felt a blush sweep across his face. He squinted and looked away from her.

!&&!

"Oh Ryou, if only you could see," Kiiechiro whispered, "the aliens aren't so bad." He fidgeted in his seat. This was his only way to stay sane. Talking to him, of him, with him, he needed this.

"Unless," he continued, "they are only trying not to be suspected for this whole thing. None of them have died yet, only us..." Kiiechiro pondered, "Ryou, we can't jump to conclusion," He leaned back and forth on his seat, "Though Kisshu saved me at one point...but I didn't want him to." He paused and thought, "He only kept me from you, Ryou." He bent his head down. He felt tears flow to his eyes, but he clenched them shut to keep them away. "I'm so sorry I abandoned you, Ryou."

"You haven't abandoned me," A voice spoke softly. Kiiechiro's head snapped up, and there his best friend stood. He smirked, "I'm right here."

Kiiechiro stared at him, stunned. There was no possible way this could be Ryou. He looked him up and down. His white jeans flowed down to his black shoes like they always did. He had his hands placed carelessly on his hips, the tips in his pocket. His black vest had the collar sticking up and he wore his red choker. His blue eyes pierced Kiiechiro.

"Is something the matter?" Ryou asked, curiously.

"You're dead," Kiiechiro gasped. Ryou smiled and shook his head.

"It was all fake," he stated, "I staged that scene with Pai. Kisshu was in on it to."

"Why?"

"I needed you all to believe I was dead so that I could investigate fully, and I have," He reached out his hand to Kiiechiro, "I've found a way out, come with me."

"Staged," Kieichiro breathed, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your assistant...your friend."

"I needed your reaction to persuade the girls."

Persuade, Kiiechiro pondered, that was a weird word to use.

"Please," Ryou spoke up, "Come with me, so that we can be together," He further stretched his hand.

"What about the girls?"

"We have to come back for them," Ryou answered.

"I don't know..." Kiiechiro hesitated.

"Friend,"

"None of this makes sense, Ryou," Kiiechiro pondered, "The aliens can't teleport between floors..."

"They've been faking,"

"You're lying!" Kiiechiro exclaimed, "Do you know how much danger we've been in here, you wouldn't risk our safety like that..."

Ryou remained silent. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them. His icy blue eyes began to glow. Ryou's body was engulfed in darkness and an alien figure appeared out of the rays of blackness.

Kiiechiro let out a sob. He knew that couldn't have been Ryou, yet a part of him longed to reach out and grab his hand, to take his offer. Kiiechiro focused back on the creature before him. It had a frown on its face.

"I'm sorry," It whispered, lifting its arm. Kiiechiro felt every muscle in his body tense. The alien tightly balled his fist. Kiiechiro couldn't breath.

Part of him wanted to fight, to strive to live for the girl's sake. But as he faded into the darkness, part of him smiled at the thought of reuniting with his one true friend in the world.

!&&!

Pai had yet to awaken. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but Lettuce's tears hadn't. She desperately wished for Pai to open his eyes, even for a second. She looked down at her bloodstained shirt then back to Pai's face. The tears made it even harder to make out his face, but she knew all his handsome features by heart.

"Pai," she cried. She remembered her pendant and quickly reached into her pocket to get it. She hit a button that would put her through to Ichigo. She didn't need to worry Pudding and Taruto so she used a private line.

"Hello?" Ichigo's voice appeared over the pendant.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce called into the pendant.

"Lettuce?" She sounded relieved and excited, "Thank goodness you're okay!" Lettuce bit her lip.

"Pai won't wake up!" she cried into the pendant, "I don't know what to do." Her voice was rushed and worried.

"Lettuce, calm down," Ichigo spoke over the line, "Now what happened?"

"We were attacked and he was trying to save me and I blacked out," Lettuce tried to speak as calmly as possible but she could hear her voice cracking between the words, "He must have hit his head because he was bleeding really bad, and now he won't wake up!" She looked back down towards Pai. She slowly moved her hand down his face. More tears came. "Please, Pai."

Suddenly a black hole appeared before them. It spun with the intensity of a twister. Lettuce could only make out the dark circle before her and objects began to fly around the room. Lettuce held onto Pai tightly and turned away from the engulfing tornado. She screamed.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo called from the pendant, "What's going on?"

Lettuce felt the pull increase and looked up. Her pendant was snatched from her hand, by the hole and soon she and Pai were pulled into its deadly swirls. She held onto Pai with all her might. She couldn't see a thing and could only feel Pai being pulled from her tight embrace. She was ripped away from him, but quickly reached out for a last attempt to stay with him. She felt his hand and grabbed and held on. Nothing could make her let go and she held his hand as they both fell deeper into the black abyss.

!&&!

"Lettuce? Lettuce!" Ichigo yelled into her pendant. She felt tears flow to her eyes and she threw the pendant to the ground. She dropped to the ground in front of it and burst into tears. She held her hands to her face as Kisshu ran behind her. "She's gone," She cried, "She's gone!"

Kisshu opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He did his best to hold back a sob. If this was true then Pai was also gone for good. Pai was always invincible in Kisshu's eyes...but now.

Kisshu moved to comfort Ichigo when a giant black hole appeared before the.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed as she began to be lifted by the dark vacuum. Kisshu quickly grabbed her hand but he was immediately pulled into the hole also.

!&&!

Taruto was awakened from his nap by Pudding's screams. His eyes shot open and he witnessed Pudding being pulled into a swirling black hole. Taruto quickly jumped to his feet and dived head first after her. His hands grasped hers before the lights diminished and they could no longer see.

Woah! Wasn't that something, (don't worry not everyone died, you'll see next chapter!"

Well thanks for reading! Review and vote!

Who's alive: Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto.

Who's dead: Masaya, Ryou, Mint, Zakuro, Kiiechiro


	7. Blindness

Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so patiently! I'm really glad to have finished this chapter! It was hard but I got through it!

Chapter 7: Blindness

Taruto slowly opened his eyes. He tried to make them adjust to his surroundings, but it only gave him a headache. He turned over to his back and tried again to open his eyes. He refused to look away until he could tell what his surroundings were. He felt drained and exhausted; he desperately wanted to close his eyes and slip back into unconsciousness. The sky, if he could call it that, seemed to continually spin and walls stretched continually towards the top of the dark abyss.

"Taru Taru na no da," a small voice called.

Taruto inhaled, hard. It nearly took him all his strength to turn over. He propped himself on his elbows and planted his knees against the rough surface. He looked up at the blurred image of a small figure running towards him. He shut his eyes. He could not think of why his vision was acting this way. He felt borderline blind. As an alien, his eyes usually took seconds to adjust to any condition, but why not this one?

"Taruto, na no da!" Pudding cried. Taruto could feel her right in front of him now. "Are you okay, na no da?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to help him up.

Taruto opened his eyes and could see Pudding, clear as die. Her eyes had tears in them, but an excited smile was planted on her face.

"Pudding," he whispered, "Are you okay?" He looked her over and could see scratches and bruises down her skin.

"I"m fine, na no da," Pudding insisted, "Though, try not to look directly up, it'll mess with your sight, Taru Taru, na no da."

Taruto nodded. "Where are we?"

Pudding shook her head.

"Then I guess, we should start walking," Taruto suggested. Pudding helped him up, and they both began their vast journey in an unknown dimension.

!&&!

Pai grunted as he sat up. He looked around and was surrounded by darkness. He was able to see a little through the thick fog. He reached up to pat his pounding head. He didn't know how long he had been out or where he was. He looked up and immediately regretted it as his head began to spin making the pain unbearable. It was then he remembered.

"Lettuce?" He called. He remember how that creature had tried to suck them into a dark hole. He remembered passing out after trying to save Lettuce. He must have failed. He balled his fist in anger. He had let Lettuce down. Then his eyes widened. He didn't know where she was. "Lettuce!" He shouted again. He rose to his feet. He had to find her. He didn't know where to start, though.

What kind of dimension could they have been in? And most importantly, why were they brought there? Whoever was behind this, was behind everything: the letter, the mansion, the killings. Who could possibly know both the Mews and the Cyniclons identities and who wants both of them gone?

Pai was about to move forward in search for Lettuce, when something caught his attention. In the corner of his vision he saw a flash of green through the darkness, tinted atmosphere. He ran towards the color. As he approached it, it turned into an outline of Lettuce's body, lifeless on the ground. Pai quickly knelt next to her and gently lifted her body up so he could see her clearly.

Her eyes were closed, and her face had scratches and bruises, most likely from her landing. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her braided pigtails had come undone so her hair fell down in messy, tangled locks. Her pulse was slow. Pai looked down and saw that her shirt was bloodstained. However, she had no stab wounds under her shirt.

"Lettuce," Pai whispered. What had happened after he had lost consciousness? He didn't have time to think because the ground began to rumble. He pulled Lettuce closer to him, when the ground underneath them shifted. He lifted her up in his arms and quickly moved back only to find the land behind him had also shifted. He quickly reclaimed his balance and jumped to the next piece of land he could see. He landed only to have the land underneath him shoot upwards creating a wall. Pai watched from above as other walls formed. He did his best to levitate before anything else could occur. He was surprised to see that his alien powers worked in this dimension. He was tempted to try teleporting, but decided against it since Lettuce was weak and he didn't know the outcome. When the terrain seemed to stop transforming Pai slowly descended to the ground. He had to find a way out of here. He couldn't let Lettuce down again.

He looked down at her in his arms. She had never looked so beautiful to him, then at that moment.

"I'll get you out of this, Lettuce, I promise."

!&&!

Kisshu flew through the pathway with Ichigo laying, unconscious, on his back as he carried her. He had almost slammed into a wall earlier when the dimension's environment had shifted. Kisshu had found that it does that every seven minutes. It had already happened three times. And from his observation it seemed that the dimension was closing in on itself. If Pai was there, he would be able to know for sure. Kisshu was sure everyone else was there. He just had to find them. Kisshu's ear twitched.

"Ugh," Ichigo grunted as she started to wake up, "Kisshu?"

"I'm here Ichigo," Kisshu whispered, slowing down, "How are you feeling?"

"Just really tired," Ichigo yawned, "What happened? Where are we?" Ichigo tried to look around.

"Hey don't look directly up, okay?" Kisshu warned. "It seems like we're in another dimension. I don't know exactly. Right now we're looking for the others."

"It's so dark," Ichigo stated, "How are we going to find the others in here?"

"See if you can use your pendant," Kisshu suggested.

"Kisshu! You're a genius," Ichigo pulled out her pendant, "Ryou put a tracking chip in here and it'll tell us how near we are to another one! Do you think we can get higher, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu nodded and levitated up. Ichigo held the pendent out and waited for a signal. The pendent starting beeping slowly.

"I think one of them is that way," Ichigo pointed. Kisshu followed Ichigo's direction and flew as fast as he could.

!&&!

"Taruto, I don't think there's a way out," Pudding sighed dropping to the ground. She was tired from aimlessly walking, and when they weren't walking they were running from the sudden shifts of the environment.

Taruto looked back at Pudding and knelt in front of her. "We just have to keep looking," Taruto said soothingly. He was a little surprised by the sudden change of character. Usually Pudding was the cheerful one who kept his spirits up. Tonight just seemed to prove too much for her. Not that he could blame her. He was starting to think he'd never see Pai or Kisshu again.

It was then he felt a presence near. It came from behind him. He heard feet touching the ground as if someone had landed. Then he heard another set. He slowly pulled out his clackers ready to attack. He jerked back his arm and spun around. Pudding immediately looked up and they both gasped at the pair that stood in front of them.

"Onee-chan! Na no da!" Pudding screamed running into Ichigo's arm. Ichigo embraced the small Mew as tears came to her eyes.

"Ha, miss me?" Kisshu asked with a smirk on his face. Taruto eyed him.

"A little I guess," he answered, looking away, "I knew you would be okay," he lied. Kisshu grinned.

"I missed you too, Taruto." He stated. Taruto looked up at him and let a smile slip. "C'mon we have to find Pai and Lettuce."

"Are they here too, na no da?" Pudding asked hopefully.

Ichigo nodded, "Kisshu's right, we have to hurry."

The group of four ran off to find the last of their remaining team.

!&&!

It felt like it had been forever. Every moment Lettuce was asleep seemed to go on slowly to Pai. His head was still throbbing from the gash he had discovered earlier. He wanted to stop but refused, he had to go on for Lettuce's sake. If there was any hope of finding a way out he was going to find it.

Lettuce began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up. Her vision was still blurred and she seemed to be surrounded be darkness. However, she could make out a serious face looking forward.

"Pai," she whispered, softly. Her lips were dry and she felt extreme exhaustion.

Pai immediately stopped and looked down at her. "Lettuce," his voice was relieved. He knelt down, "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" Lettuce asked, she wished she could see his face clearly, "What about you? You were unconscious for such a long time and there was so much blood." Tears streamed down her face, "I thought I was going to lose you." She reached up and hugged him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

Pai was surprised at her sudden movement. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted that moment to last forever. To forever hold her in his arms and to feel her heartbeat against his, would have been nothing less than amazing.

However, the moment ended. The ground beneath them began to shake. The couple immediately pulled away.

"Pai, what's happening," Lettuce shrieked. She still couldn't see very well, but she could fell the ground beneath her collapsing. "Pai!"

Pai pulled Lettuce forward and to her feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction he wanted her to run. A wall rose up in front of them. Pai pulled Lettuce the other way.

"Just stay with me!" He yelled to her.

Another wall jutted from the ground. He turned around but had to jerk Lettuce back as another wall appeared. Lettuce shrieked as she fell back from the force. They were backed into another wall as a final wall ascended forcing Pai to push into Lettuce who was facing him.

They were trapped. There was barely any space between the four walls. When suddenly the walls closed in more.

"Pai, what's going on?" Lettuce asked worried.

"These walls are going to close in on us," Pai whispered. His face was stoic, yet he was frantically trying to find a way out of this. He wanted to fly them both out, but there was honestly no room for both of them to move upward. He looked at Lettuce. There were tears in her eyes.

"Lettuce," Pai started. The walls moved closer together again. Lettuce whimpered as she was squeezed against Pai's chest.

"Pai," Lettuce started, he could hear the fear in her voice, "If I had to die..."

"Lettuce, don't talk like that!" Pai said sternly.

"If I had to die," Lettuce continued, she was crying now, "I'm glad that I got to see you one last time."

Pai swallowed hard. "I am too."

"Lettuce!" A voice called from above.

Lettuce would've looked up if she could, but she recognized the voice immediately.

"Hold on Lettuce and Pai, we'll get you out of there!" Ichigo called down again.

"Hurry," Pai called up, "The walls are closing in."

Just then the walls moved closer again. It hurt Lettuce to breath. Her chest was being crushed.

"Taruto give me your clackers!" Kisshu yelled. Taruto handed them over. Kisshu pulled them to stretch them out and began to lower it down as a rope.

"Grab on and we'll pull you up!" Kisshu called down.

When the end of the clackers reached Pai he grabbed it and took Lettuce's hand and put them on the clackers.

"Here, Lettuce," Pai whispered, "They can't pull us both up."

"No!" Lettuce refused, "I won't leave you!"

Pai pressed his lips against hers. He had wanted to do that for awhile, and he felt this was going to be his last chance. He didn't want to pull away but he had to. Time was running out.

"Lettuce, please," Pai pleaded, "For me."

Lettuce nodded and reluctantly took the rope. Ichigo and Kisshu pulled as another shift came and pushed the walls closer together. Lettuce was no longer in front of Pai and could fit between the crack that was left between the wall. Pai tried to levitate behind Lettuce but it was a tighter squeeze for him. Ichigo and Kisshu pulled Lettuce to the top. Ichigo helped her onto the flat surface at the top of the wall.

Lettuce quickly turned around. She could see the blurred image of Pai inching up the small crack.

"Pai," Lettuce called reaching her hand down, "You can make it! Please, Pai."

Pai reached up and their fingertips brushed together. The ground shook one last time and the walls closed in. Ichigo pulled Lettuce back as the walls collided. Lettuce heard the most sickening crack as the walls crashed together.

"Pai," she whispered and immediately burst into tears. Ichigo hugged her from behind while Kisshu punched the ground and cursed under his breath at the loss of his best friend. Taruto knelt to the ground and began to sob. Pudding placed her arms around him to comfort him, but he pulled away. The one person he looked up to as a father, was now gone.

This was the saddest thing I had to write! I mean just picturing it breaks my heart! I had to kill one of my favorite characters! That was just cruel fanfic voters! JUST CRUEL! LOL

Alive: Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Kisshu, Taruto

Dead: Masaya, Ryou, Mint, Zakuro, Kieichiro, Pai


	8. Turn Around Part 1

Well hey again! You guys have certainly put me between a rock and a hard place. But I've done my best. Personally, I don't know what I think of this chapter, but I did my best w/ it. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Turn Around (part 1)

She cried. She didn't know anything else she could do but to cry. No one knew what to say. They stood behind her and watched her cry. Taruto tried to remain quiet, but sobs frequently escaped his lips. He, however, had Pudding to comfort him. No one dared to move to Lettuce, or speak to her. She was falling apart and none of them felt as if they could put her back together.

Kisshu remained stoic. He knew now that Pai was gone, he had to keep everyone together. He had to take on Pai's role and so he could not show the emotions that were aching to be set free. He wanted to swear, thrash, and destroy anything and everything. He wanted revenge on whoever was in charge of the sick game that they were still playing. He swore silently to himself that he would get it, but right now, everyone needed a leader, and it had to be him.

"Lettuce," Kisshu spoke, everyone looked at him, shocked that he was the one to address her. "Lettuce," he repeated, "I know it hurts, I know how you must be feeling." Lettuce remained silent. "But, we have to keep moving. Pai's death would only be in vain if we did nothing. We have to survive this. That's what Pai would've wanted."

Lettuce's head slightly turned. She slowly grew quiet until her cries turned into small gasps of air. She tried to calm herself. Ichigo moved behind her and placed a hand on Lettuce's back.

"We're here, Lettuce."

Lettuce looked at her leader. She took her hand and Ichigo helped her friend off the ground and to her feet. Lettuce turned to look at the group for the first time since she had been pulled out. She couldn't see them very well and her eyes ached from the waterfall of tears she had just experienced.

Ichigo kept her arm around Lettuce as they walked forward. Ichigo looked to Kisshu. He nodded and motioned for Pudding and Taruto to start moving. They slowly walked forward following Lettuce's pace.

!&&!

Kenji sat, legs folded on the ground. His eyes were closed, but he felt a presence enter the room.

"Hard at work I see," Yito hissed.

"Please don't distract me, Yito," Kenji replied, eyes still closed. "I must concentrate."

Yito glared at him before continuing into the room, "That's right," he started, "harder to maintain a dimension when there are people actually inside it, isn't it?"

Kenji furrowed his brow, but ignored Yito.

Yito felt anger rise inside him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was ecstatic when he heard news that he was chosen for an important, elite mission, but now it made him sick to his stomach, the things he had done. He was nothing more than a killer. Master didn't want his hands dirty, but he needed the job done. Yito looked to the game board.

Kenji's eyes shot open as he heard a crash behind him. He turned to see the board at Yito's feet.

"What are you doing!" Kenji yelled as Yito continued to stomp on the board.

"I'm sending in my resignation!" Yito called.

Kenji's eyes widened as he had forgotten about the dimension. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Yito asked.

"You made me lose focus, you idiot!" Kenji yelled angrily. "My dimension is shifting uncontrollably."

"Fix it!" Yito commanded, thinking of the lives in the dimension.

"I'm trying," Kenji whispered bringing his hands to his head. "For now I can only control the shifts." Kenji paused. A smirk appeared on his face. "I can do something with this."

Yito's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about."

"I'm closing the walls around two of them."

"Kenji, don't!" Yito spoke, his tone a vicious warning.

"Why not? Master will be pleased, two in one." Kenji whispered, his mind still concentrating.

"Kenji!"

"Don't distract me!" Kenji spat. The room was silent for a second before Kenji opened his eyes and looked to Yito. "One of them got out, but at least I was able to get rid of the other."

Before Kenji could even close his mouth, Yito's arm was against his throat. Kenji's head collided with the wall behind him as he took on Yito full force.

"What is wrong with you!" Yito said through gritted teeth. His fist was clenched and with one move he could kill Kenji. One strong enough blow to his throat and Kenji would regret what he had done.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kenji breathed. He could barely speak, but Yito could understand him.

"You're heartless," Yito started, "No, you're spineless. You don't want to do this but you won't go against Master. You're a coward."

Yito pulled his arm away from Kenji's throat. Kenji sank to the floor and started coughing while holding his sore neck.

"You're nothing but a traitor," Kenji coughed.

"We're killing them for a mistake we made!"

"We're killing them to prevent that mistake," Kenji spoke defensively, "With the Mews and Cycniclone team out of existence, the Cyniclone race will die out thus leaving us their planet and the mew aqua to reform it. We won't have to fight with them and be exiled to the outer galaxies in search for a home and life. We were sent to the past to rid the future of them and their effect on it. We're only ensuring our survival, Yito."

"I don't like it," Yito whispered.

"It's not really up to you, Yito," a voice hissed from behind him. Yito turned to find Master glowering down at him. "You disagree with our plans, Yito?" Yito looked to Kenji before answering.

"It's not my plan, so don't say 'ours'" Yito responded. Master narrowed his glowing purple eyes.

"Pity," He hissed, "A waste of a good power."

!&&!

Taruto looked over to Kisshu. They were flying up to see if they could get a good view of the terrain. They had left the girls, partly to tend to Lettuce, who had had another emotional breakdown, and partly because it would have been best for them to go with just each other.

It was uncanny how much Kisshu had resembled Pai the moment Taruto had glanced at him. Taruto didn't know if it was the fact that he was hallucinating because he missed his only father figure, or if Kisshu had truly looked like him. It was weird to picture the second one, because Pai and Kisshu were opposites. Taruto, however, glanced again, and he saw it again. It was Kisshu's face. It was stoic, like Pai's usually was. It wasn't determined, angry, or even smirking. It was just a face.

Taruto landed on a nearby wall. Kisshu looked down and landed beside him.

"What are you doing?" Kisshu asked, his voice emotionless.

"What are you doing, Kisshu?" Taruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kisshu asked. He tried to sound confused, but Tartuto could see through that.

"It's just you and me here, Kish," Taruto stated, "You don't have to put up a façade for me."

"Taruto," Kisshu tried to talk.

"You don't have to be Pai," Taruto interrupted.

"Taruto…" Kisshu whispered. He closed his eyes and smirked, "You're getting too smart for your own good."

"I miss him, too." Was all the young alien said. Kisshu opened his eyes and tears appeared. They wanted to fall, but Kisshu wouldn't let them. It was no longer because he was trying to be Pai. It was because he had to be Kisshu. He kneeled down and pulled Taruto into his arms in such a quick motion it surprised Taruto. The next thing Taruto felt, was Kisshu's heart against his ear.

"I miss him, so much." Kisshu whispered. Taruto's eyes widened before tears filled them. He quickly closed his eyes and grabbed Kisshu's shirt sobbing into it.

They stayed that way, holding each other, sharing a moment that they would both deny if it was ever brought into the light.

!&&!

"Lettuce, where are your glasses na no da?" Pudding asked. Lettuce seemed to be stable and to keep her from going back to the darkness of that moment, Pudding decided to keep her talking.

"I lost them awhile ago," Lettuce answered quietly. "I lost my pendant too, now that I think about it."

Pudding leaned over and looked into her best friend's eyes. "Can you see na no da?" She asked.

"Everything is a blur," Lettuce replied, "But I can see you staring at me, Pudding."

Pudding stood up quickly, embarrassed. Lettuce giggled softly. Pudding and Ichigo exchanged quick glances.

Ichigo watched as Pudding continued to keep Lettuce's spirits up. _This is it, _she thought to herself, _This is all that's left of Tokyo Mew Mew._ That fact sent shivers down her spine. They had lost two Mews, and two team members. It was only them left. They had to make it. If they didn't the future would be at stake. Ichigo looked up as Pudding waved her hands in Lettuce's face speaking softly to her. This was her family, she couldn't lose them.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. Her head shot up. Her eyes grew wide with horror as she saw Lettuce's body begin to be engulfed by the ground. Lettuce struggled to pull her hands free. She managed, but her body sank deeper and deeper into the ground that now acted as quicksand.

"Lettuce-oneechan na no da!" Pudding screamed.

"Stay back, Pudding!" Lettuce yelled. She couldn't see Pudding, but she knew what she was thinking.

"I can help—" Pudding started, but was interrupted by Ichigo grabbing he shoulders and dragging the small Mew away from the sinking pit.

"Ichigo, let go! Na no da!" Pudding screamed, thrashing, "We have to save Oneechan!" Pudding's voice broke as tears streamed down her face.

"We need to think, Pudding," Ichigo spoke, frantically. She looked at Lettuce's scared face, "If you jump in there you'll get pulled in too!"

Pudding held her breath before breaking away from Ichigo's grasp. "We can't lose Lettuce-oneechan again, na no da!" Pudding screamed as she ran to Lettuce.

"Pudding don't!" Lettuce called, but Pudding was already in her arms. She tried to pull Lettuce free, but she, herself, was stuck. She and Lettuce began to sink deeper together, with Pudding in Lettuce's arms.

!&&!

Yito gasped for air, before he was pulled deeper into the darkness. He fought with all his strength to stay above the surface, but Master was taking joy in his pain. He made the hole become even deeper just so Yito would think it was the end for him before realizing he had more time.

"You will feel every pain we give to them ten-fold, since you sympathize with them so much," Master hissed, making the hole spit Yito out, only to drag him quickly back in.

"Kenji!" Master called over his shoulder, "How are the pieces?"

"I have two of them sinking as we speak," Kenji replied.

"Kenji, please," Yito gasped as he came back up for air. Master sent him spiraling back down into the darkness before he could say anything more.

"Well?" Master hissed angrily to Kenji.

"It's done," Kenji sighed, "They're gone."

"Good," Master whispered. He reached into the hole and pulled Yito out with his own hand. He threw Yito onto the ground. His body cringed as he tried to cough and breath at the same time. "You're lucky, you pathetic excuse for a soldier," Master spat, "I pulled **you** out."

He walked toward the door, crushing a yellow and a green game piece with his boot, as he exited the room.

Do not panic! More is coming! This is only part one! I will show more parts in part 2! Also you don't have to vote anymore! Everything from now on is my decision!

PS: It was two votes for Pudding two votes for Lettuce, the double kill was because of the tie

Alive: Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto

Dead: Masaya, Ryou, Mint, Zakuro, Kieichiro, Pai, Lettuce, Pudding


	9. Turn Around Part 2

Hey! Back with Part 2! Also at the end of this is a preview of my next story! Hope you like it.!

Turn Around (part 2)

She had did all she could. She only desired that there was more she could have done.

Ichigo stared blankly in front of her. Her eyes rested on the ground that had just consumed her two last friends. Now they were all gone. She wished she could have also been engulfed by the dry earth, but the floor wouldn't have her. Once Lettuce and Pudding had met their fate, the ground returned to normal and wouldn't budge under Ichigo's weight.

Tears began to well in Ichigo's eyes as the scene replayed in her mind.

"_Pudding, no!" Ichigo screamed as the monkey mew had gotten herself stuck along with Lettuce. _

_Lettuce stared into the Pudding's blurred eyes. "You shouldn't have done this, Pudding."_

"_I don't want to lose you, again, na no da."_

_Lettuce's eyes began to water. She looked to Ichigo, who was desperately trying to think of a way to save them. Lettuce's body was already halfway through the muck, there wasn't any time. _

"_Ichigo," she whispered softly, "I'm sorry we didn't make it."_

"_Don't say that, Lettuce!" Ichigo yelled angrily, "I'm going to get you two out of there!" Ichigo stepped towards them._

"_Ichigo, Don't!" Lettuce yelled. Ichigo stopped short. She had never heard Lettuce so commanding, so harsh. "You'll only get stuck too." Lettuce's shoulders started to be engulfed. She gulped, "Please, you have to make it. For us."_

"_Please," Ichigo fell to her knees, her voice was desperate, "Don't leave me."_

"_We'll never leave you, Ichigo-oneechan, na no da." Pudding whispered._

"_Never," Lettuce agreed._

Ichigo gasped as she remembered what took place next. She grabbed her shoulders. Why? Why did everyone have to leave her.

"Ichigo," A voice called behind her. She glanced behind her to see Kisshu standing there, with Taruto floating behind him. Kisshu scanned her face, "What happened?"

"Where's Pudding?" Taruto asked looking around.

Ichigo looked directly at both of them. She turned back around and reached out her hand and placed it on the ground.

!&&!

Master walked into his sector of the ship. He made his way to the center where a circular table stood in the room. Across the table laid four golden pendants with pink symbols etched into them. He only needed one more and he would return home a hero. He looked to the identical able and a large fan laid upon it. Only two more of the alien's weapons were needed. He would return a hero.

The only problem was Yito. He would not let Yito's insolence ruin this mission for him. This was going to be his chance to go down in the history of their race, Him, the leader of the expedition that saved his race from extinction. Generation after generation would study and be taught his story.

He could not let Yito ruin this.

He turned on his heel and quickly walked out the room, in search for the traitor.

!&&!

"Please, Kenji, I'm begging you." Yito breathed. He wasn't completely over his near-death-drowning experience. His voice was hoarse, and his lungs burned.

"You need to stop this talk. Master will surely have your head if I comply to you," Kenji refused.

"He'll have my head either way," Yito coughed, "If you don't let me go, he'll only get it quicker."

"Why must you insist on this," Kenji asked, "Master could've killed you, and yet you still defy him."

"Because, I know this is wrong. And if you look inside yourself, I know you feel the same way, Kenji."

Kenji looked him up and down, before sighing, "Be careful."

"I'll bring them back, I promise."

Kenji didn't respond. He slowly breathed in and out. He closed his eyes and opened his mind. Yito felt a small pull at his body. It turned into a tug then he was lifted off the ground as he was sucked into Kenji's alternate dimension.

!&&!

Kisshu stroked Ichigo's head as she cried into his chest. She had placed her hand on the ground and suddenly collapsed. He didn't have to guess to know that Lettuce and Pudding were gone.

Kisshu moved his eyes to Taruto who was leaning his head against a nearby wall. Every now and then his body would shake. He didn't make a sound. He would only shake. Kisshu would offer to comfort the youngest alien, but Taruto would only deny him with Ichigo present.

Kisshu held in a sigh. Their chances of survival were not good. There was only three of them left, and who knew how many people they were up against. It seemed like all they could do now was wait until the next encounter to face death.

"We should keep moving," Kisshu whispered.

"Why?" Ichigo looked up at him, "It's over Kisshu, there's nothing to fight for anymore."

Kisshu wanted to disagree, to tell her she was wrong. But he couldn't find the voice to.

"You're wrong."

Kisshu looked down at Ichigo, who was staring at him. Those words did not come from his mouth. Taruto also looked back to address the unknown voice.

"You're wrong," Yito repeated, "There is so much to fight for, Mew Ichigo."

Kisshu stood to his feet with Ichigo behind him.

"Who are you?" Kisshu asked.

"That's not important," Yito whispered, "What is important is that you three, have to keep fighting and you have to win."

"Who exactly are we fighting?" Taruto asked. There was something familiar about the alien in front of them.

Yito sighed, "Us."

Ichigo gasped.

"You," Kisshu threatened.

"I knew it," Taruto yelled, accusingly, "You were the one that attacked us in the hall. When Mint disappeared."

"Please," Yito started, "I'm trying to help." In a flash Kisshu was in front of him. He grabbed his collar and slammed him into a wall.

"Trying to help us?" He spat, "You're the one killing us."

"I wish I could take it back," Yito coughed.

"Well you can't!" Kisshu growled. He was seconds away from breaking Yito's neck.

"I know I can't," Yito whispered, he looked Kisshu directly in the eye, "That's why I'm here, to make things right."

"You can never make things right." Kisshu hissed.

"I'm still going to try," Yito said, he looked to Ichigo, "For this to end, you must defeat the Master. Me, I'm just a pawn, his worker. I was chosen for this mission, so I had to follow orders, but now I can no longer follow out his orders. If you defeat him, it ends."

Ichigo stared into his icy blue eyes, now knowing whether to trust him or not. His eyes seemed to beg her to believe him.

"Why should we trust him?" Taruto cut through Ichigo's thoughts. "He's one of them. This could be a trap."

"I think we should trust him," Ichigo shouted. As soon as the words left her mouth, she was shocked that she had said them.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Kisshu, what other option do we have? To wander in this desolate place?" Ichigo asked him.

Kisshu looked back to Yito and sighed. "Fine," he agreed, "But if any harm comes to Ichigo or Taruto because of you," Kisshu threatened, "I'll know exactly how to make it right." With that he let go of Yito and went back towards Ichigo.

"Thank you, Mew Ichigo."

"Don't thank me," Ichigo snapped, "You killed my friends. I will only give you the benefit of the doubt for now, because I have no other choice."

Yito nodded and looked up, "Kenji, bring us back."

!&&!

"Where is he?" Master asked again, growing upset. Kenji was caught off guard the first time he had asked him where Yito was and didn't answer. He could tell Master was growing impatient.

"I am not sure, Master," Kenji lied, hoping he was good at it, "He left shortly after you did. I assumed he was going to apologize for his insolence and treachery."

Master looked deep into Kenji's eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Master," Kenji replied trying not to stutter. He could hear Yito calling to him from his dimension.

"Very, well," Master said, "When you see him, send him straight to my sector." Master turned and walked out of the room.

Kenji sighed and one he heard his footsteps disappear down the corridor he concentrated on bringing the quartet back.

Oh snap! Well obviously the next chapter will be the finale! Yay! OMG! It ends so quickly. Also, this ended quickly so I want to give you guys a preview of my next story so tell me watcha think! It's a high school fic! ^^ (Warning: I am really about to mix up the pairing…well sort of)

Chapter 1: Destiny?

Pai and Kisshu exited the locker room. Pai's purple locks were matted on his head from the sweat while Kisshu pulled his back into a pony tail.

"Some practice today, huh?" Kisshu spoke.

"Yeah," Pai said, rotating his arm, "I think I pulled something."

"Hey, man" Kisshu laughed, "Don't talk like that. Homecoming is just around the corner. We need that arm Mr. Quarterback."

"Yeah, yeah," Pai brushed off Kisshu's words.

They proceeded to double doors that led outside. They walked past a field where a group of cheerleaders were practicing.

"Would you look at that," Kisshu whispered, staring at the girls.

"Really, Kisshu?" Pai rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kisshu asked, "I'm a guy, they're girls. It's natural, man." He nudged Pai, "Now the real problem would be if I didn't notice them."

The cheerleaders were stretching and getting warmed up, waiting for their red-headed head cheerleader to give them orders.

"Hey, Ichigo," A cheerleader giggled, "Isn't that Pai?"

Ichigo turned around as a smirk went across her face. "Take over, Meimi." Ichigo gracefully got to her feet and ran over to the two football players.

"Hey, Pai," Ichigo greeted him with a flirtatious grin. Pai turned around.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo," Pai spoke.

"Hello, my fair maiden," Kisshu smirked. He took her hand. "What do we owe the pleasure of this fine appearance?"

Ichigo pulled her hand away. "Nice try, Kisshu."

Kisshu's smirk widened, "Feisty, like a cat. I like that."

"Any who," Ichigo ignored him, "So Pai, what's up?"

"Nothing, just leaving practice."

"Think, we have a good shot for homecoming?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

"With our team, of course," Pai answered.

"Hmm. Well just remember, I'll be cheering for you, Pai," Ichigo took a step closer.

"Okay," Pai eyed her, strangely then began to walk off. Kisshu winked at Ichigo, before following.

"Dude, that's not even fair!" Kisshu whined, playfully.

"What?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo, the captain of the cheerleaders, is after you, and you don't even care," Kisshu pointed out, "Man, she's perfect you know."

"Then why don't you go after her?"

"It's obvious she wants you." Kisshu muttered.

"She's not my type," Pai stated flatly.

"Doesn't matter, Pai," Kisshu pointed out, "She's head cheerleader and you're quarterback. It's already destined to be."

!&&!

Meimi came up behind Ichigo. "Have a date to homecoming, yet?"

"Not yet," Ichigo smirked, watching Pai leave, "but don't worry. It'll happen."

"Maybe you should aim a little lower, like Kisshu?" Miemi suggested.

Ichigo looked at her horrified, "I'll stick with Pai, thanks. Besides, he'll win homecoming king and I'll be the queen of course. It's destiny."

"Ha, check out nerd girl," Meimi giggled.

Ichigo turned her attention to the slender girl leaving the school. She had a box of books in her arm. She walked towards the parking lot quickly with her green braided pigtails flying behind her. She tripped and her books went flying. She sighed before beginning to retrieve her books. Ichigo and Meimi laughed.

"Tell you what; the day I go out with Kisshu, she'll be with Pai."

!&&!

Ryou and Taruto leaned against the school building. Ryou was smoking a cigarette while Taruto sketched something on the wall.

"Are you going to Homecoming?" Taruto asked Ryou.

"Why are you asking me?" Ryou asked him. Taruto rolled his eyes.

"Forget it," he whispered.

"No, why? You want to go?"

"I would, if I didn't think it was so boring," Taruto replied, "besides, I don't want to take any of these girls."

"Hmm," Ryou thought, "I got an idea, to make this fun."

"What?"

"We should find two, really pathetic girls and take them to Homecoming as a gag."

"Really, Ryou?" Taruto asked.

"What?" Ryou asked, "It'll be funny. Unless you don't think you can do it."

"I can do it," Taruto spat.

"Okay, it's settled," Ryou nodded, "That's the plan."

!&&!

Okay I think 3 pages is a lot for a preview XD Bummer Cause I don't want to stop, but I don't want to give it all away XD. Tell me what you think?


	10. Defeated No More

**Wow just wow. I can't believe I'm finally at the end. And for all who are reading this, thank you for not giving up on me and sticking with me through the good, the bad, and the long ugly periods of not updating. I'm back on Fanfic to finish this story, and my Mew Mew High story,** **hopefully more stories to come. I'm grateful to you all for taking the time out of your day to even read my stuff. It means a lot. I'd also like to give a special thanks to Ally Marton who never gave up on me and messaged me. To me that's kinda like coming to my front door to check up on me, and she got me out of my writing slump and inspired me to always make time for fanfic because this is where we writers rule! Thank you Ally Marton!**** And I promise I'm not going to disappear like that ever again!** Abbie8290 is here to stay!

Chapter 9: Defeated No More

Ichigo blinked as her surroundings changed. The atmosphere no longer burned her eyes, but it took awhile for them to adjust to the florescent lighted room. She looked to the side and saw Kisshu. His eyes were locked on Yito, who was now standing with another one of his kind. His eyes glowed green behind his hood.

"Who is this?" Kisshu asked, his voice, threatening. The thought of him not knowing what could happen next scared him. This could have been a trap, and they had walked right into it.

The alien that stood next to Yito removed his hood. "Kenji," he answered. There was a sense of worry in his voice. Ichigo sensed it.

"Is there a plan here?" Ichigo asked, eyeing Kenji, afraid that Kisshu had been correct and that they had waltzed right into a trap, just like before.

Yito stepped forward, "Defeat him."

"Who exactly is 'him'?" Taruto spoke up, "What are we up against here?"

!&&!

Master sat in his chair, waiting. He didn't have to even guess what was taking place just down the corridor. He knew when he looked into Kenji's eyes. They had betrayed him. Yito, he knew that he would turn against him, but he thought he had Kenji whipped. Master shook his head with a smirk.

He underestimated Yito, he was able to convert Kenji, the one person that had worshipped Master at his own feet. He didn't know how Yito had done this, but he had. Now he was sure they had gather the remaining of the survivors, planning their assault, and sure that they had the element of surprise. They were wrong.

Master sat up in his chair. He was actually excited. He hadn't fought in awhile, and was completely prepared. All he needed now was to hear one footstep in that corridor and he would spring into an all out assault. Maybe he would make them suffer, toy with them for awhile. Yito, oh Yito, he would make Yito pay for what he had done, for his treachery, and he'd make Kenji grovel at his feet for forgiveness.

He'd make sure to finish this mission to the end.

!&&!

Ichigo stood on the side clutching her heart. The others were trying to create a plan to take down Master. Ichigo was at first a part of the planning, but she had slowly taken herself away from the conversation and was thinking of her teammates.

_This is for you guys_, Ichigo thought, _I promise, I won't lose._

"Ichigo?" Kisshu called to her.

Ichigo looked up and saw he was in front of her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Ichigo nodded and looked to the others. All eyes were on her. She was the only Mew left, and for some reason, a symbol of hope. Ichigo called to her weapon and grasped it firmly in her hand.

"I'm ready," She stated confidently. Everyone nodded. Yito and Kenji led the way to the Master's room. Taruto followed and Ichigo took a step only to be stopped by Kisshu taking her hand. "Kisshu?" She whispered.

"I only wish," Kisshu started, "that we had more time. When we go in there, I'm not even sure we'll come back out."

"Kisshu, don't think like that," Ichigo pleaded, "We can do this."

"I know," Kisshu looked away, "All those times we wasted fighting," Kisshu trailed off and looked at Ichigo. He slowly lifted her chin and brought her lips to his. Ichigo closed her eyes and it was at that moment, that she felt at one with Kisshu. She had never imagined a moment like this would happen, but she was thankful it did.

Kisshu pulled away and his golden eyes burned into her. "Are you sure, you're ready?"

Ichigo nodded, "I am." She announced. Kisshu took her hand and they ran to catch up with the others.

They found Yito, Taruto, and Kenji standing in the corridor.

"It leads to him," Yito explained, "There's no turning back after this."

Taruto pulled out his clackers and stepped forward.

"Taruto!" Kisshu whispered loudly.

"Nothing will do from just standing here," Taruto responded, "This is for Pai and Pudding and all the others."

Kisshu ruffled Taruto's hair and smiled proudly down at him, "You're right." Taruto smiled at Kisshu's approval and nodded before gathering up his courage and storming into the chamber, with the rest behind him.

!&&!

Master's ears perked up at the sound of charging footsteps. _What idiots._ He thought to himself. _Do they believe they can simply charge at him?_ Master shook his was as if they weren't even trying to surprise him. Do they think he is weak? That they did not even have to prepare an assault tactic to defeat him? That he was not worth the elemonet of surprised. Angrily, Master summoned a spear, calculated, and threw the sharp instrument as the approaching footsteps.

"Do not underestimate me!"

!&&!

"Do not underestimate me!"

The words filled the dry air, before Taruto felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest. At first he felt nothing after the initial pain, then he looked down the see a wooden rod buried into his chest.

"Hmph," Master smirked.

"Taruto!" Kisshu yelled, staring in unbelief at the spearhead coming out of his last teammate's back.

Taruto turned to look at Kisshu before dropping to his knees, coughing up blood. Kisshu was immediately behind him, holding his friend in his arms.

"Taruto!" Kisshu whispered loudly. He wiped the blood from Taruto mouth. "Just hold on."

"I'm sorry Kisshu," Taruto whispered. He looked up at Ichigo who had tears forming in her eyes. "It's up to you two now." Taruto breathed slowly, "Kisshu…I—"

"I know, Taruto," Kisshu whispered, "I do too." Kisshu looked down at the short, little alien. Taruto gave a small smile, before his eyes drifted completely closed, and his smile faded away. Kisshu felt his tears fall, and watched them land on Taruto's cheek. Kisshu eyes narrowed as she watched Taruto's clackers rise from his hip and float to a small, round table in the center of the room. Master stood there and watched the clackers set gently across the table, next to the fan.

"Only two more to go," Master declared, looking between Ichigo and Kisshu.

Kisshu gently laid Taruto onto the floor, and rose to his feet.

"Over my dead body," Kisshu hissed, calling for his weapons.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," Master whispered, cynically. He raised his arms slowly towards the heavens.

The room became dark, and the ground began to shake. Bolts of lightening shot through the air being a dangerous source of light.

Ichigo's legs began to tremble. She could see nothing. She frantically searched for Kisshu, when a bolt of lightning exploded right in front of her. She fell back blinded by the light. She couldn't see anything.

"Weakling," she heard Master's voice pour over her.

Her eyes shot open and she saw him standing in front of her clear as day. She narrowed her eyes at him. She sprung upwards towards him. Master immediately surprised by her sudden burst of sight, stepped backwards, unknowingly, into Kisshu. Kisshu slashed his back with one of his dragon swords. He winced in pain. Ichigo called to her Strawberry Bell.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo yelled, shooting a bright light towards Master.

The Master fell to his knees, his arms trembling under his own weight. Ichigo and Kisshu watched as his entire body hit the floor with a thud. He laid there motionless as heavy breathes escaped his mouth.

"I don't believe it," Kenji whispered to Yito, at the quick fall of their master.

Master's breath became quick and short turning steadily into a crazed laughed. Ichigo stared down in absolute horror at his crackling laugh. It mocked them, it drove her crazy. Her bones began to ache, and she felt sick to her stomach.

Master slowly rose from his position on the floor still laughing. His eyes were a bloodshot red and he looked absolutely deranged.

"You think you can defeat me so easily?" Master laughed at the two. "You dare insult me with your insolence?"

The room began to shake uncontrollably. Debris and chunks of ceiling began to fall down from the heavens. Kisshu latched onto Ichigo's arm and pulled her towards her, a chunk of plaster nearly impaling her.

"He's gone mad!" Yito called from the doorway. "This place will collapse on itself! We must leave!"

"Yito, you traitor!" Master called, "You're not going anywhere!" His hand shot out towards Yitoand the doorway fell in on itself, crushing Yukio in the process.

"Yito!" Kenji ran to his partner's aid.

Yito tried to lift his head towards Kenji. His body from the waist down was buried underneath metal debris. Blood seeped out from underneath him and he gave Kenji one last glance before his head hit the ground and his eyes shut forever.

"Kenji!"

Kenji shuddered as the Master called his name.

"I'll forgive your treachery, now that Yito is gone." Master's voice collided with Kenji's ears. "Join me again, Kenji! Pledge your loyalty to me."

Kenji turned to look at him. Master looked like some wild animal only focused on bloodlust. It seemed so long ago that Kenji adored this man, and would have given anything to be apart of his team.

"No." Kenji said calmly.

"What did you say to me?" Master yelled furiously.

"You're not the man I pledged my loyalty to," Kenji stepped forward, "I don't know who you are, but I refuse to work for someone like you!"

Master narrowed his eyes at Kenji. "Then die you defiant leech!" Master screeched before sending a sword hurdling towards Kenji. It stabbed him directly in the heart and there was a sickening thud as it nailed him to the wall behind him. Blood ran down his chin before his head became limp.

"No more holding back!" Master's voice boomed throughout the room like thunder. Energy seemed to surge from his body. The room began to shake and cracks formed throughout the entire room.

"Ichigo, move!" Kisshu pushed her forward as the floor began to rumble. All the exits were blocked and there was no way out. Kisshu held onto Ichigo's arm as the dodged falling objects and cracks forming in the ground. Suddenly a huge chunk of the ground in front of Ichigo caved in, leaving a gap. "Ichigo, jump!" Kisshu ordered.

Ichigo hesitantly jumped over the bottomless pit before her barely making it. Kisshu ran and jumped over it, but midway through a black hand shot out through the hole, clutching Kisshu in its grasp.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo called, reaching out to him. She turned to see Master's arm raised as if he was clutching something himself.

"Stay back!" Kisshu warned as the arm continued to stretch higher slamming Kisshu into the remaining ceiling and then dragging him down into the depths of the hole.

"Please, stop!" Ichigo begged, but Kisshu was already out of her sights. Tears stung her eyes as she gazed in unbelief at the hole. "Kisshu?" She called, before dropping to her knees. She shut her eyes. _No…No…NO! _ Her eyes shot open. "Kisshu!" She screamed, "Please, don't leave me." She banged her fists against the ground, "Don't leave me!" Tears streamed don't here face. "Come back! Come back!" She sobbed into the shaking earth. "KISSHU!" She screamed in an ear-shattering voice that seemed to stop time, and for a second she thought she did. The floor stopped shaking, and it was peaceful all around her, except for the steady footsteps walking towards her. She looked up through tear-stained eyes and saw the Master walking towards her sword drawn.

"Let's end this," he whispered.

Ichigo turned away. "Do whatever you wish," She sobbed. "Nothing matters anymore. Everyone is gone."

Master raised his sword. Ichigo closed her eyes and clasped her pendant in her hand.

"I'm sorry, everyone."

Master grunted as he brought his sword down, ready to end the pink mew's life. As his blade was about to connect with her head, a bright light engulfed her, forming a barrier that the sword could not penetrate. Ichigo looked up in shock at the glowing shield that was protecting her from Master's wrath. The energy from the shield threw the Master back into a wall. He slunk to the ground at looked up. The glowing light began to dissipate into four separate beings and formed the other Mews.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the glowing forms before her. "Everyone," she whispered.

"Ichigo, don't be stupid like this!" Mint spoke.

"Don't give up on yourself," Zakuro chimed in.

"You've come too far to give up now, na no da," Pudding pleaded.

"Ichigo, we'll always be with you," Lettuce spoke softly, "You'll never have to fight alone."

"Impossible!" The Master called from the wall, "Y-You're all dead!"

The pendants that lay abandoned upon the Master's table floated towards the glowing Mews.

"Take our powers, Ichigo," Mint called.

"We'll do this together," Lettuce smiled.

Them Mews became one giant light again, and entered inside of Ichigo's pendant. Their pendants floated up and formed a circle around Ichigo.

"Everyone," Ichigo breathed, "I can feel your presence inside me."

The Master climbed to his feet. "It's a trick! I'll finish you now!"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes before jumping into the air. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She called, and she swore she heard Lettuce's voice echoing in her own throat. Lettuce's pendant glowed and shot a spiraling wave of water towards the shocked alien. When the water disappeared he laid there staring up at her in amazement.

"Where did this power come from?" He breathed.

"I'm not even done yet!" Ichigo cried through gritted teeth. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Zakuro's pendant burst into a purple glow before shooting out a purple whip that stunned the Master, as it slashed against it back.

"No," He coughed up blood, "This isn't happening."

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno!" Ichigo's voice rang through the room.

The Master didn't even turn to see the attack as it hit him dead on. He was collected in a substance of yellow gelatin.

Ichigo landed in front of him. His eyes became slits and he glared at her.

"This changes nothing!" He yelled, "All your friends are still gone! All of them."

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Ichigo called angrily. An arrow pierced through the Master's chest. The pudding inferno disappeared and his body fell to the ground, his blood staining it.

The pendants all dropped to the floor one by one. The atmosphere changed. Ichigo looked up and she was standing in front of the front door of Frankish Mansion. Everything evaporated as if it was some sick dream.

But it wasn't a dream, and she knew that. She had lost everything and everyone who she had ever cared for.

"Ichigo!" A voice cried out to her. She quickly turned around ready to strike, when a small pink, fur ball buried its face into her chest.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Masha cried. "You're back!"

Ichigo hugged the small fluff ball as tears appeared in her eyes.

"You're right, Masha," Ichigo whispered, "I am back."

* * *

**Finally we're at the end!**

Thank you to all who read, commented, and waited for me to return! I love you all!

1-26-12 8:21 pm.


End file.
